Made For You
by I See Dead Animals
Summary: The Gods and Goddesses decided that they wanted to play a game in creating the soul-mate of someone down on Earth. InuTaisho somehow became a God and is now helping everyone to create a young female. Little does he know, it doesn't go according to plan. HOLD ON
1. How To Make You

A/N: These are not real Gods… or so I think but the names are awesome! I also changed my name from ShippoV to . I had ShippoV since I was little and decided that a change was necessary.

Made For You

Chapter One

How to make you

Up somewhere were the Gods are, some were—at the moment—playing a game to create the perfect person for someone down on Earth. "What should we create?" asked Rasthor, the God of Nightmares, as he then noticed that he was the first one to say something. He had black eyes with a hint of red, all black clothing, and black short hair that stopped at his shoulders but had skin as pale as a vampire. He was built like any human male, which went unnoticed by the other Gods, which was weird. He was tall, about six foot five, with incredibly long legs and a long but lean chest. His hands were long and wrapped around a staff with a crescent moon.

"A person, of course," said Ferrak, the God of Black Magic, as he sat down on a cloud. He looked down at his hands, they were glowing black. He, like the God of Nightmares, wore all black clothing. He had red eyes with a hint of black. He and Rasthor were practically like brothers or so thought the other Gods and Goddesses. His hair was silver and long, stopping mid back with a red stripe going all the way down his right side. His skin glowed red but he was just trying to play. Ferrak was not as tall as Rasthor but he came close. He was six foot two and had the body of a male that loved to work out. His arms, chest, abdomen, and legs were muscular to an extent that someone would die for.

"Should we start with a male or a female?" asked Nyithal, the Goddess of Annihilation, as she looked over to the others faces. She had long flowing dark blue hair and bright green eyes. She was more serious than everyone else but then again, the God of Devastation was pretty serious when things were going his way. She was tanner than the others because she was born closer to the sun. She had round breasts, a medium sized waist, and a slender figure. She was smaller from the other Goddesses but she definitely wasn't going to have that stop her. She wore a long black gown that sparkled whenever she moved. She was about the height of the Gods but of course those being males will always be taller than her. She was only six feet.

"Female. Definitely," said Malicia, the Goddess of Mutilation, as she nodded her head, along with Nyithal, who agreed quickly. Malicia was a beauty. No wonder she was the Goddess of Mutilation, she did damage with her looks. She had long straight white hair that went passed her knees, almost touching the ground—if there was a ground. Malicia was a little above average height of females. She was five foot seven. She had orange eyes that lit up when she knew something was going to happen, like someone getting hurt… Her face was perfect, no winkles, no marks, no nothing—clear as day. Her lips were full as well as her chest. She was about average size with her breasts but some thought that she changed about a month ago, although, no one questioned, which was for the better. She wore clothing made out of silk but it was not see through.

"Human, half-demon, full-demon, or a spiritual being?" asked Conor, God of Domination, as he crossed his arms over his chest. He had short green hair with a black stripe in the front to his left. He wasn't someone that was muscular but he wasn't someone that was skinny either. He was in the middle, some would say. The only thing that the Goddess of Sexual Pleasure said was that his legs were amazing but no one really listened to her even if they wanted to. He wasn't as tall as the other Gods and he knew that he wasn't going to be growing anymore. He was six foot three and was prove of it. His eyes were the strangest color. His right eye was blue with red spackles while his left was red with purple spackles. He liked the style of the human nowadays. He wore black jeans with holes randomly everywhere and a white shirt with a bright yellow smiley face. He also wore shoes, which weren't really needed where he came from but they were extremely comfortable.

"Human with spiritual powers and loves life," said Sulriss, the Goddess of Suicide, as she watched every head turn in her direction. She was one of the few Goddesses that ever said anything and someone that only thought of suicide, hence the Goddess of Suicide. She had black hair that stopped at her lower back with ginger highlights randomly placed. She had golden eyes with white spackles and stared at everyone with bored eyes. She had a light skin tone and never tanned. She was average height of a female and even with her height; it didn't help with her body structure. She was five foot five but made sure that no one called her short, for she would try and kill them without her getting caught. A God was never to kill unless necessary. She was a young woman with no curves or breasts but she liked the way she looked. Some of the other Gods or Goddesses thought that she could pull off being a God and when they heard that she was a woman, they couldn't believe it. She wore a dark green sun dress as she sat crossed legged on a cloud near Ferrak.

"Child, young adult, or full adult?" questioned Omorthan, the God of Devastation, as he glared at everyone. He was not someone that one would mess with unless they had a death wish. He made a hard wall out of cloud to lean on as he crossed his arms. He had piercings all over his ears and one on each nipple. He was shirtless at the moment and looking fierce as ever. He wore black sweat pants but that was it. He had a tattoo with a picture of the atomic bomb blowing up on his left upper arm and a fire dragon tattoo starting from his right shoulder and going down to his left leg, which no one could see at the moment but knew that it was there. He had long dark—almost—blood red hair stopping just below his thigh and violet eyes, which were still glaring. He was the tallest God out of the nine of them and made sure they knew it, it made him feel superior. He was six foot ten and no one stood in his way.

"Young adult," answered Agni, the God of Completion, as he smiled. He was the nicest God out of all nine of them. He had a kind heart that liked to get things done in a nice orderly fashion. He was about six foot six and without a care in the world. He had fair skin but he glowed like some others but only slightly. He had pale blue eyes with contrasting orange hair. He had, in his hands, a book about demon mating as a Goddess tried to look at the title but never did as he placed the book away in his sleeve. He wore a man's dark blue yukata with sakura blossoms a couple of shades darker. No one has ever seen what he looks like underneath all his clothing or if he was hot in some cases.

"Who should this young female be attached to?" asked Malicia as she grabbed a piece of cloud and transformed it into a sketchbook. She loved the arts and has and always will be an artist.

Tirachel, the Goddess of Sexual Pleasure, eyes lit up as she came up with an idea and a very funny one—in her case. "Oh, I've got it!" she all but yelled as everyone looked at her. She was the only goddess with a body with all the right curves in all the right places. She had very full breasts and made sure that her body matched with them so that they wouldn't hold her down. Her face was perfect much like Malicia. Her eyes were forest green with a lot of lust in them, for they were on Omorthan but he never seemed to notice or care, which—truthfully—made her sad. Now, Gods or Goddess never really got sad unless one was the God of Depression and when he got sad, it poured for days. She had long sakura blossom pink hair that stopped at her feet. She wore an ocean blue kimono. It was plain and that was just the way she liked it.

"Okay, this male will be very powerful with the body of the century down on Earth. He will also be a full demon with powers that no one can beat," she said as she continued. "He will be great in bed." She winked. "But the young female will not know this until she can get passed his heart. The young female will be the only one to catch his eyes. She may have male friends but they will not see her like he does."

She looked at everyone and their eyes pleaded for her to continue again, save for Omorthan, who looked annoyed. "He—at first—will act like she is a nobody but as time goes on and he has more encounters with her, he will see that she is indeed a prize and a very powerful prize at that. She will be destined for him even if she is with someone already, she will soon realize that they aren't for her.

"Once the young female realizes, she will tell the male that she is not meant to be with him and even though he will not like this, he will know that it is for the better. He will always be her friend or brother, or however she sees fit.

"She will not see her destiny until great evil is destroyed and only then, will she understand who she is to be with. The male, will not be a part of her life until she starts to get stronger and when that happens, he will seek her out.

"Things will not go according to his plan but that's why we are here, to set it straight. The male wants her to travel with him so that he may have the chance to court her but she says no because she doesn't trust him for the time being. And because she doesn't trust him, she walks away from him.

"He is not someone that likes to court anyone but when he sets his mind, there's no stopping him," She finished as she looked at the faces and grinned.

"You're not thinking of a certain demon lord, are you?" asked Omorthan as he walked over to stand next to her. When he was standing to her right, she began to twitch. She was not used to him being this close.

"Uh… what gave it away?" she asked, sadden that he caught her. She didn't want anyone to know it was the young demon lord.

"'Until she can get passed his heart,'" he said as he looked at her with intense eyes. She could tell that he was pissed off but that was not a _good_ thing. She should be dead.

Everyone stopped what they were doing because they felt a powerful aura, one that should not be up in Heaven. "I think it's a great idea," said a voice that decided to enter the conversation. Every head turned around slowly, only to see the great demon lord, InuTaisho. What the hell was he doing here? "Finally teach my son about loving. It'll do him good."

InuTaisho looked at their faces and was tempted to laugh but held it in and said, "Iah, God of Subjugation, made me a God as of now." Some jaws dropped, some eyes popped, some had too much surprise written on their face.

"God of what?" asked Ferrak as he looked at InuTaisho funny.

"I'm InuTaisho, God of Consequential," he answered as Omorthan came over to him. InuTaisho watched him carefully but then grinned when Omorthan placed his arm over his shoulders.

"Any guy that's as important as you is a friend of mine," he said as he smiled, which was rare and about two Goddesses jaws dropped. "You know, this might work out more than we thought. If InuTaisho is here, then he can easily help us."

Conor nodded as he placed his arms behind his head. Tirachel's eyes lit up again as she thought what Omorthan said and decided that it was for the best. Agni grinned wide as he now knew they had a plan rather than having one made up from the spot. Sulriss was actually happy, which was weird for her. Ferrak and Rasthor looked at each other and then grinned. This was going to be fun. Malicia only nodded, knowing that things were about to get interesting and Nyithal couldn't wait to get started.

"Okay, so what do you want to know?" asked InuTaisho as he made a seat out of cloud. He could get used to this. He was not expecting this question though.

"Is he good in bed?" asked Tirachel as she smiled.

He just looked at her and then snapped. "How would I know that?! Do I look like I would sleep with my son?!" Tirachel flinched and hid behind Sulriss. No one has ever snapped at a Goddess and it looks like they were going to start now.

Tirachel decided that she didn't want to hear this anymore and stepped out from behind Sulriss. She opened her mouth. "Then it's settled. The young female will be a human with spiritual powers, have beautifully long silky raven black hair, bright ocean blue eyes, skin as pale as the sand, a body like mine, have the life span of a full-demon, have a birth mark of a crescent moon—destined for the young demon lord, and be extremely kind and gentle to every animal, human, and demon." Before anyone could stop her, she clapped her hands together and made said beauty to be with the young demon lord. She crossed her arms over her rather big chest.

Everyone was silent. No one made any movement—although, someone sighed. "Tirachel…" started Omorthan but he just couldn't come up with anything.

Rasthor blinked at what just happened. He looked at his staff but it wasn't glowing. He looked over at Ferrak but he didn't look like he did anything either. This was a nightmare and one he didn't produce. "Why did you do that?"

"I did that because I don't like being yelled at," she said as she glared at InuTaisho, who only shook his head. She was trying to be mad at him but she just couldn't.

"Wasn't this supposed to be a _team_ effort and you just threw it out the window," said Conor as he continued to shake his head.

"All we can do is watch out for the girl and make sure nothing bad comes from Tirachel's anger," stated InuTaisho as some agreed with him. He looked off to the distance. "It would have been fun… Wait… if she has the power to create a beauty like that, then what does a God have?" he asked. He hadn't been a God for that long but he was damn curious.

"Tirachel created a female. I, myself, can create males. Depending on what we control is what we have for Gods and Goddesses. Does that help?" Omorthan said as he looked over to InuTaisho, who barely nodded.

"Gods have one ability that I, for one, love," said Rasthor, looking over to the new God. "We have the ability to go down to Earth and make ourselves look… whatever we feel like. Human, animal, demon, plant… in some weird cases but it makes some things easier."

InuTaisho stared at him for the longest time before nodding, understanding all that he said. "So… that means that I could go down there and surprise the hell out of my son?"

"Well, are you planning on saying anything to him?" asked Nyithal, who finally decided to say something. Her voice was soft and deadly.

"No, he would try and prevent everything that you have done. I would never do something like that," he answered truthfully. They all believed him. He was a man of word. He never went back on his word.

"Then that would be fine," said Sulriss. She blinked for a moment and then felt a tug at her soul. "If you will excuse me, I have something that I have to take care of." She bowed and left.

"What was that about?" asked InuTaisho. He was still learning. He didn't know all that was happening all just yet.

Agni thought that he would be helpful in this case. "When you feel something tugging at your soul, you have a duty to complete. Whatever God or Goddess you are, you have to fulfill those needs." He looked at InuTaisho, who looked at him to continue. "Take Sulriss for example. She is the Goddess of Suicide. She obviously felt something on her soul and went to see what was wrong. Something happened and she needed to take care of it."

"Okay… so if what you say is true, then I've been feeling that since I got here…"

Agni and Omorthan burst into laughter as Rasthor joined them. Ferrak thought it was hilarious and was rolling on the floor… clouds. Conor was grabbing his sides and wiping the tears away from his eyes. InuTaisho didn't understand what was going but didn't question it. Someone would say something sooner or later.

Malicia and Tirachel didn't understand why all the Gods burst into laughter but did know that InuTaisho was confused, which was a first in his case. Nyithal just stared at this, finding it quite entertaining.

"Would someone please tell us what is so funny?" asked Malicia. She demanded answers.

"Oh man… I've never laughed that hard in my life," Omorthan said as he wiped the water from his eyes. His eyes landed on a very confused InuTaisho. "Are you really that stupid?"

InuTaisho felt his eyes change color. He didn't even know that he still had power from before but he did and he wasn't going to allow someone to call him stupid. He stood up and walked over to where Omorthan was and back handed him across the cheek. "I will not tolerate you calling me stupid or laughing at me," he stated as he let red seep into his eyes.

Omorthan was about to yell but saw the look in his eyes and back down for the time being. "Okay, calm down first of all. It wasn't funny that we were laughing. I apologize and I'm going to take you to where you need to be to get you start but you need to calm down." He grabbed InuTaisho by his arm and led him to his station.

**Okay, I actually like this story for some strange reason by hey, it's something. Please review.**


	2. One Hot Day

A/N: Omorthan has a thing for Kagome.

Made For You

Chapter Two

One Hot Day

A young woman climbed out of a dirty old well and into the godforsaken heat. Once she made it to the top, she sat down and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Her bright deep-sea ocean blue eyes looked up to the sky and shielded her eyes when they came in touch with the sun. She had long midnight black hair that had hints of blue but only seen in the sun light. She had skin so fine that someone would think that she would break. She had a figure that someone would die for. She breasts were fully rounded and her hips were made for producing children. She had long legs and if she had heels, they would only make them longer. She was a good five foot eight though she wanted to be taller.

'_Man… did it have to be this hot when I got here?'_ she thought as she placed her yellow bag down on the ground. _'Oh! I have a great idea!'_

She opened her bag as she moved things out of the way. She pulled out a bikini top as she tried to find the bottom half. She yanked it out and smiled. She then began looking for another bikini for her friend, Sango. _'Though I'm not so sure how she would react if she knew this shows a lot of skin… though it is hot…'_ She found it and smiled wider.

She moved more of her things out of the way and grinned when she found four sets of swim trunks. She raised her eyebrow in question at the fourth set of swim trunks. _'When did I place that in there?'_ She shrugged and grabbed everything that she pulled out. She sighed as she slowly lifted her bag only to realize that it was a stupid idea to pick something that heavy slowly.

She slowly but surely walked to the village of Edo. Upon coming into the village, she looked at the little children playing around and smiled to herself. She glanced to the hut that her friends were in and wondered for a minute if it was a good idea that she wanted to have fun… She shrugged again and walked over to said hut.

Once she walked in, four people looked up to the girl as she smiled again, only this time it was much wider. Her friend, Sango took that as a sign that she had something up her sleeve and didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing. "Come on," she started as she waved her hand in motion to come. "We are going to find a lake and have fun!" Her friend, almost sister, started at her funny.

"And exactly where are we going? There isn't a lake for miles," she asked as she stood up to move but a hand rested on her bottom and she stopped moving. She turned around and slapped the man across his face as she watched him go into a somewhat trance. A giggled came from behind and Sango turned around. "Kagome, just what is so funny?"

Kagome only smiled. "Well, for one, there is a lake a little passed the well, opposite direction though," she said. She threw the swim suits to everyone as they all got a confused looked at the same time. "We are going to change into those. Once we change, we're all going to have fun!" She turned to her perverted friend. "And yes Miroku, we will all be in the same water, just not naked."

Miroku's face lit up as the hand print slowly faded away. "Well what are we waiting for, let's get going!" he said as he dragged out a very annoyed half-demon, who had no say in the matter.

"Sango, don't worry. We will be covered enough that he won't see anything that much," Kagome said as she placed a hand on Sango's tense shoulder as Sango took a deep breath and walked out of the hut. Kagome did the same and followed the rest.

Kagome's friend, Inuyasha, found them a lake that was fairly large enough for the four of them. Shippo, a young fox demon and one of their companions, had offered to stay in the village and let the adults have their fun.

Kagome and Sango were behind some dense trees, changing into their swim suits when Kagome saw Sango's eye pop. "What's wrong?" she asked as she felt one of Sango's fingers in the middle of her chest. She looked down and frowned. What was with her birth mark? All it was was a crescent moon in between her breasts. What was wrong with that?

"Kagome, where did you get that?" Sango asked as she took her hand away from Kagome's chest.

"I was born with it," answered Kagome as she tied her bikini top tightly, making sure it doesn't fall anytime soon.

"I've only ever seen someone born with a mark like that." Sango was just so speechless yet she was still able to talk. "A mark like that… I've only seen that on one other place and that was Inuyasha but his is because he is from the Taisho Clan… and I'm pretty sure that you're not from that clan, with you being from the future and all."

"Wow…"

"Unless you're one of the chosen few…" Sango seemed to trail off. She didn't even notice that she stopped talking.

"Chosen few?" Kagome questioned as Sango came back from mini trance.

"Yes, the story is every four hundred years; someone is chosen to bear the mark of the next lady." She looked at Kagome. "Seeing as InuTaisho, Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's father, had two sons, then the one that bears the mark, will mate the oldest son of the Taisho Clan… I'm not entirely sure how I know this story but I think my father would tell my stories of a great dog demon. I assumed that it was InuTaisho," Sango explained as she turned around so that Kagome could help her tie the bikini top.

She trembled as she talked. "S-S-So in other w-words, I'm the bearer of t-this mark… and I'm to mate…" she gulped. "S-Sesshomaru…?"

Sango could only nod. She was so into the explaining part of the story, that she didn't really think on what she was saying until Kagome said something.

They silently walked back to the lake but didn't get in just yet. A man was walking in their direction and Sango placed herself in front of Kagome. Even though they were both in awe at the man that was in front of them, they were both on guard. Somebody that hot is totally dangerous.

"Calm down, Sango, Kagome, I mean no harm," he said as he leaned against a tree trunk. He was shirtless with a pair of black sweat pants. His piercings shone in the little light that was there. There was the slightest breeze that made his blood red hair sway ever to light. No one would even notice. His eyes were violet. What surprised both Sango and Kagome was that he was so dangerous yet his eyes were soft. Maybe he really wasn't here to hurt them.

"How do you know our names?" Sango asked. She wished that she had her boomerang but sadly she didn't.

"Well… that's a good question and I probably shouldn't have said anything but I'm not here for you, Sango. I'm here for Kagome," he said as he made his way to Kagome but Sango stopped him. He grinned, which made Sango know for a fact that it was a bad thing. He easily picked her up and placed her aside as he placed a very powerful barrier up.

"I'll go and get Inuyasha," Sango said as she turned away but Kagome stopped her. Sango turned again, only this time she had surprise written all over her face.

"Don't," she said as she looked up to the man. "He won't do anything."

Sango shook her head. "You are too kind for your own good, Kagome. I'll give you five minutes, and then I'll get Inuyasha," she said as she went behind a tree to give them privacy.

"So what can I help you with?" Kagome asked as she leaned against a tree, not the same one that he was leaning against though. She watched him. His eyes were traveling all over her body. She wished that she wasn't wearing a bikini.

"I had to wait twenty years just so I could come down and see you," he said. "I would've come sooner but InuTaisho was being a jackass."

Kagome was confused though she never showed it on her face. She did raise an eyebrow though.

"I know what you're thinking. Who the hell am I and why the hell am I ranting to you… Well, I'm Omorthan, God of Devastation and ever since Tirachel created you, I've been watching over you," he explained as he watched Kagome's jaw drop. He grinned.

"God…? InuTaisho…? Who created me…? What… the fuck are you talking about? You are crazy," she said as she tried to get away but the barrier stopped her. "Let me out," she commanded and Omorthan had a troubled time listening to her.

"Omorthan, let her go," ordered another voice as the person came out of the forest. Sango's eyes popped out of her head as did Kagome's.

"Oh you're not cool," Omorthan said as he dropped the barrier and Kagome walked over to Sango, who had yet to move from her place. "Taisho, why can't you let me have my fun?'

"Because your fun involves sex and I don't want my daughter-in-law covered in you," he said as he smirked. Omorthan dropped his jaw.

"I'll be gentle… maybe…"

"I don't want her mate to be mad at her," InuTaisho said as he walked to stand by Kagome, who looked up to him.

"Her mate isn't even coming until Naraku is dead and she's stronger. Come on, I think it's a great idea. She gets some relief and so do I," Omorthan said as he winked at Kagome, who somewhat gagged.

"That does not matter and Omorthan; you have not been watching over her, you have been wanting to seize her. There's a difference," InuTaisho said as he placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. He felt her relax.

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes, you are right but I mean, seriously! Sesshomaru's not going to come for another two… maybe three years!"

"Oh my god… I was right?!" Kagome said as she stumbled backwards. "I don't want to mate Sesshomaru! Do you know how sadistic that guy is?!"

InuTaisho chuckled. "Don't worry, he'll calm down eventually."

"All the more reason to come after me," Omorthan said as he crossed his arms over his naked chest. He wanted Kagome and he'd be damned if he didn't get her even if she is destined for someone else…

"I thought you were after Tirachel?"

"No, she's after me," he said as he shook his head. He really didn't like that woman.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" yelled a voice as all heads turned in their direction. It was Inuyasha and he was pissed off. He looked to Sango, then to Kagome, then to some weird guy, and his eyes landed on his father. He turned to Kagome to say something but then made a double take on his father. "You're dead! You're dead! Sesshomaru said you died!" he yelled as he pointed his finger. "Holy shit, you're alive!"

"Inuyasha, language!" Kagome said as she looked at him. He looked dumbfounded.

"How can you say that to me at a time like this!?" he yelled at her as she took a step back. "My father is fucking alive and you're trying to correct my language!?"

"Inuyasha, don't be mean to Kagome!" Sango yelled as she slapped Inuyasha across the face. "You're over-reacting."

"Over-reacting?" he said as he took a deep breath. "I'll show you fucking over-reacting!" He took out his Tetsusaiga and used the wind scar on multiple trees. After the dust cleared, he placed it back in its sheath. "Want me to use it on you?"

Sango shook her head. "Inuyasha, sit," Kagome said. Inuyasha came crashing down into the dirt.

"Bitch!"

"Sit," she repeated as his father chuckled.

"My, Inuyasha, she's got you controlled…" Omorthan said as he burst into laughter along with InuTaisho. Omorthan supported himself on InuTaisho's shoulder as InuTaisho supported himself on a tree.

Inuyasha stood up and turned away, embarrassed. "Are you going to behave now?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha glared at her but slightly nodded.

"What the fuck is he doing here anyway?" Inuyasha asked, pointing to his father.

"I don't know," she started. "That guy," she pointed to Omorthan. "Came onto me and he," she points to InuTaisho. "Saved me from him," she explained.

"Why'd he come onto to you?" Inuyasha all but growled out as he glared at Omorthan.

"Son, growling at a God will do you no good, especially at him, seeing as he can cause havoc everywhere," his father said as Inuyasha turned to him, completely confused now.

"God…?"

"Yes, He's the God of Devastation and I'm the God of Consequential."

"God of Important…? Couldn't you have gotten something better than that… wait… when the hell did you become a God?" Inuyasha said. His mind was working in over-drive.

"Yes," he stated. "I became a God twenty years ago. I became a God when Kagome was created."

"Dad, you're confusing the fuck out of me…"

"You're not the only one," Kagome said as Inuyasha turned his head to her.

"You're confused too?" Kagome nodded.

"You see—" But InuTaisho cut her off.

"Kagome, do not tell him. He will only try to stop it and if he succeeds, everything Tirachel did will be destroyed and Omorthan would be for once, the one that did not start it," InuTaisho said as he was slightly hit in the arm. He rubbed his arm and looked at Omorthan, who looked like he didn't do anything. InuTaisho knew better.

Kagome looked defeated and Inuyasha wanted to know why but with the look of Omorthan and his father, he said nothing for once. _'This is not what I had in mind when I wanted to have fun,'_ she thought as she looked to the ground in sadness. "Why don't you guys leave?"

Omorthan looked angry. "This is all your fault, Taisho! I could've had her but no! You just had to come and tell me to release her!"

"If you had your way, she would no longer be a virgin," he said as he glared.

"Yeah, just go ahead and say that to everyone," Kagome said but she was ignored.

"I don't want Sesshomaru to be her first! I refuse that!"

"One, Sesshomaru was not supposed to be brought up, seeing as that son," He pointed to Inuyasha. "Doesn't know a damn thing," he growled out to Omorthan.

"Well I guess that Inuyasha needs to be taught a few things."

"Inuyasha doesn't need to be taught anything. I think you do!"

"Me?! Me, fuck you, Taisho!" he yelled as he turned to Inuyasha with his violet glaring eyes. Inuyasha was actually afraid. "Well, here are some things that your father won't say!

"Omorthan, stop this!"

"Your brother, Sesshomaru, is to be with—"

"—Omorthan!"

"—Kagome!" Inuyasha's face dropped. "Kagome was created for Sesshomaru so he wouldn't be lonely!" Inuyasha's expression kept on slipping. "I don't want Kagome to be with a bastard like him! I want her for myself!" Omorthan finally snapped.

"Omorthan, stop this now! You will be stripped of your powers!" InuTaisho yelled as he finally got Omorthan's attention. "I know how to do it and I will. I promise you that much."

"Screw you, Taisho!" Omorthan's power arose as the ground became unstable. All the healthy trees were now turned into ash. Any living animal that was close to them, perished. Inuyasha managed to grab Sango out of the way as Kilala and Miroku came flying in.

Inuyasha and Sango got onto Kilala as Inuyasha watched to see what happened to Kagome. He sighed when he saw that his father was holding onto her. He was hovering over the now brown ground. "Stop this now!" InuTaisho roared as he tried to sustain his anger.

"No! Not until I can change her destiny!" Lightning started to come off of Omorthan's body and he jumped into the sky. His eyes were no longer violet but black. He held a black orb in his hand. As he readied it, someone said something. He looked to Kagome, who was holding onto InuTaisho from the waist.

"Stop this! I don't want to die! If you throw that, you will not only hit InuTaisho but me as well!" Kagome yelled. She was hoping that she could get through to him but it didn't seem to be working because he threw the orb anyway.

It grew as it came closer to them. Kagome grabbed a hold of InuTaisho's waist and held on for dear life. Kagome closed her eyes and buried her face in his clothing. She felt movement and then there was silence.

She looked up to saw yet other orb flying in the direction. Her powers sprang up and placed a barrier around them. The one thing that surprised her though was that the orb bounced and went after Omorthan, whose eyes widened but moved out of the way in time. He started growling.

He was the God of Devastation and true to that, the sky became dark. Kagome could only see about two feet in front of her and heard Omorthan's laughter rain over them. She could no longer see her friends or Kilala's fire, which definitely was not a good thing. "What are we going to do?"

"Shh…" He hushed her and felt her nod against him. He expanded his hearing. He frowned. This was not good. If he couldn't find Omorthan, then how was he supposed to protect Kagome?

"What?! How the hell did you find me?!" they heard Omorthan say as the sky became it normal color. "Get the fuck away from me!"

"You do not scare me," another voice said. It was male and he sounded highly annoyed. "You are merely, hmm, in the way."

"Look, Sesshomaru, no one welcomed you here, so get the fuck away!" Sesshomaru glared at him as he took out his sword.

"Ohh! You should not have said that!" Inuyasha yelled as Kilala landed on the ground. "Yeah, Sesshomaru! Kick his ass!" Inuyasha cheered on his brother then his jaw dropped, along with Sango's and Miroku's. "I think something's wrong with me…"

Kagome giggled when InuTaisho landed on the ground gently. InuTaisho watched his sword raised it above his head and swing down so fast that no one—even a God—could see.

Omorthan didn't get away fast enough as Sesshomaru's sword sliced his arm away. Omorthan may have power but his do not have the power to gain back his arm. He growled loudly as he held onto his bloody arm.

Sesshomaru glared at him and then with a flick of his wrist, the whip slashed Omorthan across his eye. "Omorthan, I'm sorry that this had to happen but you just can't get what you want all the time," said Kagome as she let go of InuTaisho and began walking towards danger.

'_Oh… I'm in some deep shit if I survive this…'_ she thought as she stood next to Sesshomaru, who flicked his sword to get the blood off. "Sesshomaru had to be pissed off to do that damage to you but truthfully, I'm happy that he did that. You were out of control."

Omorthan lost all ability to fight and sighed. "I blame Taisho."

"InuTaisho didn't cause you to get mad," she said as she glanced to Sesshomaru, who seemed to have his eyes widened a little bit. "Sesshomaru's the reason you're mad." She looked at him. "Oh and by the way, I would never be with someone like you." She turned and walked away.

"Yes because I'm not Sesshomaru," he said as he was slapped across the face.

"Sesshomaru has nothing—"

"Sesshomaru had _everything_ to do with this!" he yelled as he took his turn and slapped her across her face. He had a much larger hand, so he did more damage than Kagome had to him. "If he never existed, trust me, I would have my way with you!" He looked to the sky and suddenly disappeared.

Kagome placed her hand on her face and did not cry, which surprised her. Sure it hurt but she somehow forced herself not to cry in front of InuTaisho or Sesshomaru. "InuTaisho… am I going to be seeing more of him?" she asked as she turned her attention to him.

Sesshomaru turned to his right and stared into the eyes of his father. He pointed his sword towards his father as Kagome placed her right hand on his sword, pushing it down to the ground, which sure surprised the hell out of everyone. She shook her head to Sesshomaru and looked up to InuTaisho.

"You have a lot of guts, you know that?" he said. "And yes, you may very well see a lot more of him. I'll try to help as much as I can to keep him away from you." Kagome nodded and looked to the ground. This was going to be trouble.

**Okay, next chapter is finally done! I hope I can continue this. I have the ability to get as far as the third chapter and never continue… I need to work on that…**

**Please Review!**


	3. My Daughter

Made For You

Chapter Three

My Daughter

Tirachel couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was sitting in a conference room with many more Gods and Goddesses because one God had gotten into a fight. That God just happened to be Omorthan, who looked like he was in battle with his bloody eye and arm. Tirachel couldn't take her eyes off his eyes though. His left eye was bleeding severely and didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon. His eye may be bad but his right arm was no longer there. Gods couldn't grow back an arm and couldn't use magic to help them. They had to live with it.

"What happened?" asked Iah, God of Subjugation, as he gave Omorthan a cloth, which he accepted angrily. He had chocolate eyes that were filled with anger and a bit of curiosity. His hair was blonde that stopped mid back. He walked back to his other position in the room and sat down in his large yukata. It was blue and had green leaves all over the place. To some, they wondered how he walked in it. He was about six feet with an average body. His chest, abdomen, and legs were very muscular. His arms were slender with muscle but it didn't show. He gazed at Omorthan.

Another pair of feet walked into the room. "I'll tell you what happened," said a very irritated InuTaisho. He walked over to Iah as he glared at Omorthan, who looked away from his stare. "He wants Kagome and almost killed her in the process." He crossed his arms over his tense chest.

"What?!" Tirachel yelled as some covered their ears. She was loud when need be and this was one of those times. "Why are you after my daughter?!" If they thought about it long enough, Tirachel was Kagome's mother.

"He was pissed that Sesshomaru is Kagome's destiny, so he decided to take it out on me." He looked at their faces—full of fury towards Omorthan. "Now, I was protecting Kagome because he started causing devastation but I was able to get out of the way," he explained as he then continued. "Kagome tried to reason with him but he paid no attention and threw black orbs at us."

"Black orbs? Like about this size?" asked Ferrak as he made a black magic orb, full of electricity. InuTaisho nodded as Ferrak turned to Omorthan. "You know that you're not allowed to do that," he stated as Omorthan looked more away from their faces. He knew this but didn't want to admit it. "Please continue, Taisho," he said.

"I got out of the way as much as I could and then everything went dark. The sky became black and fog spread around all of us," he said as he noticed that every single person was silent. "I couldn't hear anything—which in my case—that means trouble. We suddenly heard him, somewhere down below, yelling at someone. We found out it was Sesshomaru." He grinned. "Sesshomaru is the reason that Omorthan no longer has an eye or an arm. If he listened to me in the first place, then none of this would have happened!!" he yelled as Rasthor held him back.

"InuTaisho, calm down! We don't need another angry God… we have enough of those," said Agni. He was surprisingly calm but his voice held so much annoyance towards Omorthan, just like everyone else.

There was suddenly a loud slap. Every head turned in the direction of Omorthan because he was the one that all the anger was after. There stood Tirachel, with blood lust in her eyes. She had bitch-slapped Omorthan across the face with so much hate. "You asshole, how could you!? Kagome is my daughter and I don't want you near her!" she yelled as she turned to Iah. "Place him in a cell and make sure that he can't use his powers. Better yet, give his powers to someone that can actually use them!"

Iah nodded and grabbed Omorthan on his left arm and began walking towards the direction of the dungeons. They both disappeared somewhere in the clouds.

InuTaisho sighed as he rubbed his temples. "And to think that I was friends with him years ago…"

"We all were…" said Sulriss as she placed her hand on his shoulder. She was just as tense as him.

"What possessed him to go after her?" asked Rasthor as he gripped his staff. He was pretty sure that it would break from the pressure.

"He wanted her for his own pleasure and he was going after her even if he was damned," InuTaisho said. He had the world's biggest headache at the moment, though it was good to see his sons' faces. Their very surprised faces.

"Well, Taisho, you sure had a time," said Ferrak as he grinned.

"You know, even if you take away his powers, he will still have the desire to go after her," said Nyithal. "Someone is going to have to be with him at all times."

"Great… more trouble…" InuTaisho mumbled as he leaned back into a chair that he stole from Omorthan after he left.

"I vote Tirachel!" said Malicia. She was smiling wickedly. Several hands went up and voted for Tirachel.

"What… but… why?" she stumbled to say.

InuTaisho glance at her for a second and then said something off the top of his head. "Think of it as a way to get back at Omorthan for going after your daughter."

Tirachel looked like she was thinking and then grinned. "Okay, I'll accept this," she said as she walked away.

"Okay, so that leaves—" Rasthor started saying but he had to stop. "Sorry, I have to go. Something came up," he said as he then left.

Malicia and Nyithal left because they didn't feel up to anything anymore. Omorthan wore them out without actually doing anything. Agni and Conor watched them go and shrugged. They guessed that if everyone was leaving that they might as well leave too.

"Okay… then…" Ferrak looked to InuTaisho. "I guess I'll leave too. Why don't you go back down Earth and comfort Kagome? I'm sure she might have been scared," he said as InuTaisho nodded and they went their separate ways.

InuTaisho looked down to Earth. The clouds opened up and acted like a mirror. It showed him Kagome clinging to Inuyasha, who was glaring at his brother, who stared at Kagome's back, who wasn't paying any attention. He chuckled as he slowly floated down to Earth.

As he neared the ground, he heard Inuyasha. "Why the hell are you still here, hmm? Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Inuyasha was talking to Sesshomaru, who didn't say anything, just continued to stare at Kagome until he felt another presence.

"You don't have to be silent on my account," InuTaisho said as he finally touched the ground. He felt someone wrap their arms around him and he looked down. Kagome was hugging him and whispering thank you to him. "My dear, don't worry about it. I've known him for years and it's very hard to get through to him but we took care of him," he explained as he patted her head.

Kagome nodded and smiled. "If he was a God then how did Sesshomaru touch him?"

"I've only been a God for twenty years and still don't know all the ropes but I think it was because Omorthan had too much anger built that he wasn't paying attention," he explained again as he and Kagome walked back to the group.

Kagome and her group had changed finally. They never really got to go swimming in the lake. "So… with all that I know… what are you going to do?"

"Well, I'm going to stay down here and protect you… though I'm sure that your mother is having her fun torturing Omorthan… Man, what I'd give to see that," he ranted. "The Goddess of Sexual Pleasure versus the ex God of Devastation."

"Ex God…?" Kagome asked as she tilted her head. "I thought…"

"You thought right," he said as he grinned. "Yes, Omorthan is no longer a God. His lust for you angered Tirachel." His grin continued to grow.

"You said mother, which mother are you thinking of?" questioned Inuyasha. If he thought he was confused before, then this was topping everything that happened. Kagome looked at him and then back to his father.

"Yeah… I know I'm saying too much and she's probably going to kill me but Tirachel is your mother. She created you twenty years ago because she was mad at me because I yelled at her… It was supposed to be a team effort but…"

"So the mother I have now is…?" Kagome couldn't understand any of this. One minute she's happy and wanting to have fun and then the next, she had the weight of Gods and Goddesses on her shoulders. "Can I meet her?"

InuTaisho smiled softly. "She'd be really happy to have you say that but I think her hands are full with Omorthan and all," he said as he noticed Kagome's head bent down. He placed a hand on her shoulder and someone growled. _'I know that growl anywhere…'_ "Kagome, you'll meet her eventually."

Kagome's head went up and down ever so slightly as she walked back to Inuyasha. "So, you're going to be here for how long?"

"I'll be here for as long as Omorthan is after you, which will probably be for a while," he answered as he looked over to Inuyasha. He looked so confused but when he looked over to Sesshomaru—he was glaring at him with intense eyes. He shuddered a little bit. "Now, Sesshomaru, don't be like that."

"Uh… dad? He's always like that. I mean, I understand why he's like that now… seeing as you _are_ alive and _standing_ in front of us," Inuyasha said as he moved his hand up and down in motion. "But other than that, he's always like that."

"Sango, I feel weird," whispered Miroku. He was standing away from the danger. Sesshomaru's aura was deadly and he wanted nothing to do with him or be near him. He was next to a tree with Sango, who was sitting on the ground.

"I know what you mean," she whispered back.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sesshomaru, who had yet to move from his place. His golden eyes glared intensely towards his father. He was not happy.

"Well… you see…" he started as he turned to Kagome. "Hey, Kagome, why don't you explain to him?" He moved away from—or at least tried—to move away from Sesshomaru's gaze but was having a difficult time.

"What… why me? I barely know what's going on. All I know is that Omorthan is after me, some things supposed to happen between me and him," she pointed to herself and Sesshomaru. "And that I have another mother."

"But I don't want to explain myself to him," he said and then said, "I don't have to explain myself to you." He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked away in success.

Sesshomaru growled loudly, sending everyone that was near him about two feet away. Miroku was right, his aura was dangerous but truthfully, he knew that from before but not like this. Sesshomaru brought out his swords. He had one sword in his left hand and the other in his right. He placed the much larger sword above his head as purple lightning came out from it.

Kagome looked in horror. This was one day that she definitely didn't like. She just wanted everyone to be calm. Without noticing, her aura spiked and washed over everything and everyone around her in peace. Her friends stared at her in puzzlement and tried to figure out what just happened.

InuTaisho turned his attention to her as he felt Sesshomaru raced over to him. Sesshomaru came to a halt when he felt some weird feeling wash over him. He looked to the girl next to his half brother. _'She doesn't even notice,'_ he thought as he stood to his full height.

"Uh… Kagome… what was that?" Inuyasha asked as he felt over his heart. He no longer felt the need to be mad at anyone.

"What was what?"

"You mean you didn't notice?" Inuyasha stared at her like she had more the one head. He pointed to Sesshomaru. "_He_ calmed down because of what happened. Now, please tell me that you were just joking," he said as Kagome shook her head.

"Well, there are reasons why he calmed down," said a voice. "But those will never be revealed until later." Out walked a woman. She was very curvy with all the right areas filled out. She looked over the people with forest green eyes and her flowing pink hair. She wore a crimson kimono with a black dragon traveling up, resting on her left shoulder. She glanced over to Kagome and smiled. "My Kagome," she said as she cupped her cheek.

Kagome wasn't as startled as she thought she would be and leaned into the woman's hand. "Oh yeah, that's just great… You're allowed to touch her and I can't," said another voice, one that they were all familiar with. Omorthan walked out from behind her and glared at the woman.

"Haven't they dealt with you enough?" she said. She didn't even look over to him to know that he was glaring at her. She kept her soft eyes on Kagome. "I'm sorry that this," she started and pointed to Omorthan. "Had to happen."

Kagome shook her head again and started at the woman. "Who are you?" The woman smiled.

"I am Tirachel, Goddess of Sexual Pleasure," she stated as Kagome's jaw dropped. Tirachel's eyes traveled around Kagome's body and smirked. "Well, you really did get my body and my beauty and I'm never letting you go."

"Uh…" Kagome could only stare at Tirachel. She somehow didn't like where this was going and she felt a hand upon her shoulder. She looked up to InuTaisho.

"Kagome, that's Tirachel. She's your mother," he said as he watched Kagome's jaw drop even more.

"That's Kagome's mother?!" Yelled Miroku and Inuyasha as their jaws slacked.

"Holy shit!" Inuyasha yelled as his eyes popped. "Kagome, why didn't you tell me your mother was hot!?"

Kagome spun around to glare at Inuyasha. _'Oh crap…'_ he thought. "Do I look like I knew who my mother was?! I didn't even know that she existed until today!" she all but yelled as her aura spiked again, only this time, it was anything but calm.

"Kagome, don't yell at him like that," Tirachel said calmly as she placed her hand on Kagome's other shoulder. Inuyasha grinned.

"Yeah, don't yell at me like that." Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air and grinned from one ear to the other.

Kagome turned around and grinned to herself. Only Tirachel, Omorthan, and InuTaisho saw this and smirked. "Sit." Inuyasha flew to the ground as he cursed all the way down.

Miroku walked over to Kagome and hugged her randomly. Kagome slapped him across the face. She turned. "Oh my god, Miroku, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it," she said as she touched his cheek. "Why'd you hug me?"

"Its okay, Kagome and I am not sure but it gave me a reason to come over here," he said as he placed his hand over hers and smiled. It was silent for a second and then growling came. Every head turned to Inuyasha, thinking that it was him but it wasn't because he pointed to his half brother. Every head then turned to Sesshomaru, whose eyes were red and he looked ready to transform.

"Kagome, I'm sure that InuTaisho talked to you about this in one way or another?" Tirachel asked, looking at Kagome with amusement and playfulness. Kagome nodded. "Well, I'm sure that we can't do anything to change your destiny but we could always have fun with it," she said. She whispered into Kagome's ear so that no one could hear and everyone watched Kagome's eyes pop. That was not a good thing.

Kagome then grinned. "I like you," she said as she turned around and walked towards Sesshomaru.

"What the hell are you doing sending Kagome towards him?" Inuyasha and Omorthan said. They looked at each other, glared, and then turned their attention to the Goddess.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." She was really happy and playful.

Kagome walked towards Sesshomaru and watched for sudden movements, which she was happy that there weren't any. Sesshomaru glared at her and then growled. "What's wrong Sesshomaru? Having a problem controlling your emotions?" she asked as she heard Inuyasha winced.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her but placed his swords back at his hip. "Emotions are for the weak," he simply stated with his eyes fully on her.

"Really? I never thought that they were," she mocked. "Well, if that's true, then you must be weak too. You know, showing emotion and all." She was no longer standing but pressed against a very hard tree.

"Human, you know nothing," he angrily said with hand wrapped around Kagome's neck.

"I see, so you come down to this. Threatening me when there's a God and a Goddess standing right over there? I didn't know that you could sink this low. How the mighty have fallen."

Sesshomaru's grip became tighter. "Mocking me will get you killed."

"So why haven't you done so already?" She challenged him.

Now that thought raced through his head, trying to find the answer but ended up with nothing. "Come on, Sesshomaru; really, is this the best you got? I mean, I've seen you in the past and you were scarier than this. What happened?" She pestered on but he didn't say anything. "Aw, you're being quiet. That's not cool… maybe it's because you really have nothing to say. Wow, the mighty really have fallen." She laughed at him.

"_Bitch, you have no right to say any of that to me!"_ He yelled in another language. Kagome just stared at him thinking that that was really supposed to scare her. _"You will be punished."_ He smirked.

"_You really think that I'll let you get away with that?"_ she barked back, startling Inuyasha and InuTaisho. Who knew that she spoke their language? They obviously didn't know.

"_Where did you learn my language?"_ he asked. He didn't like that this human woman knew his language.

"_I'm not sure… maybe it has something to do with this?"_ she said as she bit her lip. _'I can't believe I'm about to do this…'_ she thought as she lifted up her shirt to show him her birth mark.

Sesshomaru eyes traveled down to her chest and landed directly on something that he thought he would never see. He lifted his hand and touched the mark, only for him to be thrown thirty feet from Kagome. His body went over every ones head and he landed on his feet.

Kagome was thrown further into the tree and shot back into about four more trees before she came to a stop. She was laying on the ground when she opened her eyes to stare at Inuyasha, who had a hand extended to her. She accepted it but winced when the pain hit. "I thought that you said nothing would happen," Inuyasha said as he helped Kagome up.

Tirachel's jaw was open. She knew that nothing would happen but that was very unexpected. "I… didn't know… that that would happen. If I knew, I would have never told her to do anything that would cause her danger." She looked horrified as she placed her hand on Kagome's back. Her back lit up for a moment and then the light disappeared. "My dear, what happened?"

Kagome took a deep breath and looked like she was in a deep trance. Tirachel snapped her fingers towards Inuyasha. "Go see if you brother is in the same trance as her," she ordered as Inuyasha ran to his brother. He came back a couple of minutes later and confirmed that Sesshomaru was in the same trance.

"What do we do?" asked Sango, after she realized that she stopped talking because everything was taking place. She looked over to the Goddess.

Tirachel sighed. "InuTaisho, bring Sesshomaru over here. We don't need him to be out in the open," she said as InuTaisho nodded and went to get his son. "Omorthan, I need you to watch over the humans," she ordered as she glared at him. He gave in eventually. "I will watch over my daughter and Inuyasha?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Will you go and find some food for everyone?" Inuyasha nodded and left. Tirachel looked at her daughter in sorrow. She didn't want Kagome hurt and yet, she somehow managed to let it happen to her.

She touched her cheek and let a tear roll down her face as InuTaisho came back with Sesshomaru and placed him up against a tree. "My sweet daughter."

**Okay, so the third chapter is up. I can't believe that I'm actually working with this. I have a plot and everything. What will happen to Kagome and Sesshomaru? Even I don't know that yet… but I will! Hahahaha!**

**Please review. **


	4. Oh My

Made For You

Chapter Four

Oh My…!

She opened her eyes and was startled. She didn't remember being in a clearing. She stood up from the ground and spun around multiple times. _'Where am I?'_ she thought as she stopped spinning for two reasons. One: she was dizzy, two: there was a sword pointed to her neck. She looked down to the blade and then to its wielder. "Uh… what are you doing now?" she asked as she was pushed against yet another tree. What was with him and trees?

He glared at her. "Why do I always get stuck with _you_?" Kagome asked as she stared at him. He didn't say anything but used his sword to slice her shirt. What Kagome wasn't expecting was him to divide her bra in the process. She covered herself but he stopped her, leaving her exposed to him. "Are you nuts? You can't just go around destroying clothing, you pervert!"

"How did you come across this mark?" he finally requested as Kagome stared while blushing at him. She didn't even know what to say. She wanted to say something but all that came out was a whole lot of nothing. "Do not make me repeat myself." She blinked.

"I was born with it. Why doesn't anyone understand that? It's a birth mark," Kagome explained as she turned from him and covering herself.

"Only those from the Taisho Clan have marks like that." He didn't believe her from the looks on his face. "You are human. Everyone in the Clan is _demon_," he said.

"Yeah, well… excuse me." She sounded offended. "My mother is interesting. Your father told me that I was created by my mother, Tirachel, so I'm guessing she placed that there or something like that," Kagome said as she looked away from him. She heard metal against metal like he was doing something to his armor then there was silence and then something draped over her head.

She stared at it like it was going to attack her. _'Why would Sesshomaru have something like this with him…?'_ she thought. Sesshomaru had pulled out fabric out from his sleeve. It was black silk and long. He walked away from her and stood behind some trees. "No one wants to see anything from your filthy body."

Kagome huffed and continued to stare at the material. She sighed after a while and took off her shirt and bra. She wrapped the silk around her breasts a couple times as Sesshomaru walked out from behind the trees, his eyes slightly widened. Kagome turned and screamed.

-Outside of the trance-

Tirachel watched over Kagome while InuTaisho watched over his son, Sesshomaru. There was a small fire for warmth and a couple of fish over the fire. Inuyasha had done a nice job in getting food. Miroku was holding a sleeping Sango. She was tired and finally noticed that she didn't get enough sleep from before. Omorthan was near them with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked pissed yet slightly worried for Kagome.

Tirachel watched Kagome's shirt slice open and wondered what happened. This was not a normal trance and she was worried like no tomorrow. She saw her bra cut in half and then this black silk material was replaced around her. She raised her pink eyebrow in question. Her question was then answered when Kagome woke up screaming. "Where is he?!"

"Who?" her mother asked, looking confused but then again, everyone was just as confused.

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled as Inuyasha pointed to his right.

"Kagome… what happened to your clothes?" Sango, who was now awake due to Kagome's screaming, said, trying to understand what happened.

"Sesshomaru and his damn blade happened!" Kagome stood up and marched up to the demon, angrily. "You asshole! You think you can just do that?!" She started running towards Sesshomaru as he dodged every attack that she threw at him.

"Well, you aren't appealing but you are decent," he said as he moved out of the way. He watched Kagome face become red with fury and smirked.

"You jerk," she said. "What is wrong with you!?"

"Do you have a problem with a kind gesture?" he mocked her as his eyes widened ever so slightly when a ball of light burned his right arm. He stared down at the burn and turned back to her to glare. She returned the glare with her own.

"You don't know the meaning of the word kind!" She managed to punch him in the jaw. She didn't know what she was doing but she was guessing her instincts took over and wanted to get back at him.

Sesshomaru jumped away from her and wiped the blood that formed at the corner of his mouth. He took out his sword and it connected with the silk around her chest.

Kagome stopped what she was doing and watched in horror as the silk came off. Her mouth dropped and she ran behind Sesshomaru with her arms wrapped around her chest. "If you move, I will do more damage to you…" He chuckled.

His chuckle turned into laughter, which caught everyone—even Kagome—off guard. "It's not funny…" she said as she trembled. "Damn it's cold…"

Omorthan grinned and licked his lips. "Kagome, why don't you come out from behind him and come to me?"

"Why the hell would I do that when Miroku is standing right over there?" he heard her say and watched her point to Miroku, who looked away.

Inuyasha took off his top haroi and walked over to where his brother and Kagome were. He walked behind Sesshomaru and handed Kagome the clothing without looking at her. "Thanks," she said as she quickly placed it on as Sesshomaru moved out of the way. She glared at his back as he walked away and over to his father. "Jerk."

Tirachel met Kagome half way as Kagome walked back over to camp. "Sweetheart, why don't you tell me what happened?" she asked as Kagome looked at her.

"That pervert over there," she said as she pointed to Sesshomaru, who glared at her. "Decided that my shirt was in the way and sliced it."

"Please don't tell me he's got the hots for you?" asked Omorthan as he stood next to Tirachel, who—in one swift movement—had him on the ground in pain and holding his crotch.

"No, that's just you," Kagome said as she smiled. She now loved to see him in pain just as much as her new mother did. "And he wanted to know how I got my mark."

"Oh, I gave that to you," her mother said as she smiled. "I gave that to you for one reason and one reason only."

"Which is?" Kagome asked knowing that Tirachel wasn't going to give that piece of information away.

"Oh, you'll find out sooner or later." Kagome groaned.

"So… what do we do now?" Inuyasha questioned as he stood next to Kagome, who leaned her head on his shoulder. "I mean, with what I know, I wanna stop this shit that's going to happen but I know that I wouldn't be allowed to," he said as Tirachel nodded.

"Yes, I know but she was never meant for you," she simply stated as she gasped and covered her mouth. InuTaisho slapped his face as his hand dragged downwards. "Oops…" Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head.

"Tirachel, you're just as bad as me," InuTaisho said. She looked at him and frowned. She was not supposed to say that.

"Yeah because I'm meant for fis brotver," Kagome said as a hand had come to cover her mouth. She mumbled the rest. She looked up to InuTaisho and sighed. "My bad…"

Kagome squeaked when she was brought into an embrace. She turned her gaze upwards and her face dropped. Omorthan had her in his arms. "His shirt does nothing for your curves and I want to eat you up," he said as he placed his left hand on her breast.

About four growls came into this and one very bright light. Kagome lit up in pink light and Omorthan moved out of the way. He got burned severely all over his body. "The next time you try to touch me; burns will not be the only thing you get." She growled.

"Where did Kagome learn that?" Miroku whispered as he leaned over to Inuyasha's ear.

"I don't know," Inuyasha replied. He could only stare at Kagome and then looked over to Omorthan, who was using water to cool down his burns. He smirked to himself.

"Man, the nerve of that man," Kagome complained as she tried to make herself feel better. "I hate men."

Her mother disagreed. "I love men." Kagome stared at her. "Hey, Taisho, how many men have I been within the last twenty years?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you were one of them," she simply said as she grinned.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped and he started gagging. "Oh, that's disgusting."

"Only you would go after a woman like that," said Sesshomaru, who leaned against a tree.

"Why don't I remember any of this?" InuTaisho asked as he looked like he went into deep thought.

Kagome's left eye twitched. "You go after my best friend's father?" she asked as Inuyasha turned to her in disbelief.

"You think of me as your best friend?"

"What, you think I'm talking about you half brother? Yes, you are my best friend. I've known you for a while." She smiled to him as he turned away blushing from her statement.

"I can't help it… he's attractive and so is Sesshomaru, then again, so is Inuyasha… uh-oh… I might have an issue here," she said as she brought her hand up to her mouth. "There are a lot of good looking men down here…"

"Yeah… I guess it runs in the family," Kagome said. She had to agree with that. Every since she came here about five years ago, she has noticed that there are indeed a lot of nice looking men here.

"Oh… you mean that time when… what's his face…Deimos! Left you?" InuTaisho asked as Tirachel turned and nodded lightly. She blushed slightly and looked away from him, focusing on her daughter.

"Yeah… that guy was a jerk."

"Hey, sounds like Sesshomaru!" Kagome laughed as Inuyasha joined her. They held each other up from falling to the ground. Sesshomaru growled. Kagome turned to him and stuck out her tongue and then turned back to her mother in seriousness. "How many men _have_ you been with?"

Tirachel looked at her and grinned. "Oh… at least over one thousand."

Kagome blinked. "That's a lot of men…"

"How many men have you been with, Kagome?" This was a wonderful conversation to have in front of her friends and allies and slight enemy.

"Uh… none?"

"Oh, none… None?! How is that even possible!? Your body is not made for being alone!" she all but yelled. Kagome's face dropped and blushed hard. "And!" She turned to InuTaisho. "You were supposed to give her experience!" His face dropped.

"What?! I was not! I have no idea—oh!" He said as he rubbed his head. "You… see, you were away… and I got distracted during those years and uh… ehehe."

"God of Subjugation my ass!" she yelled. "I gave you a set of rules and you were _supposed_ to follow them!"

"Uh… they're sitting on my desk as we speak," he said. He was trying to defend himself and failing terribly. She shook her head as she rolled her eyes.

"Can we please change the subject?" Kagome asked as she felt Inuyasha tense up and took out his Tetsusaiga. She looked to Miroku, who had his left hand on his right, ready to open the wind tunnel. Sango was next to him with her Hiraikotsu placed behind her. Everyone was tense all but Kagome, who had yet to figure out what was happening.

She turned to Sesshomaru, who had out his Tokijin. Its dark aura surrounded it as she saw him grip the blade tighter. She then rotated to look at Omorthan, who was leaning against a tree. He looked like he could care less. She was about to walk over to him and tell that idiot to be on guard but InuTaisho pushed her back towards Tirachel.

"Come on, Kagome," she said as she sat down on the ground. "Place a barrier up." Kagome complied for the time being as a light pink barrier appeared around them.

"Tirachel," he said as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "I don't want either of you seen, is that understood?" Tirachel nodded as she did something with her hands and InuTaisho walked over to Omorthan.

Laughter filled the area as a black cloud come into view over their heads. "Well well, it's nice to see all of you. Makes it easier to kill you all at once," said a voice as the person come out from the cloud.

"Naraku, what do you want now?" Inuyasha asked as he gripped his sword, making his knuckles turn white. All Naraku did was laugh and looked like he was searching for someone.

Naraku frowned. "What happened to your priestess?" he asked as Inuyasha growled at him.

"What do you want with Kagome?"

"Kagome…" Her name rolled off his tongue as he licked his lips. He turned his head to his right and saw two people talking, shake hands, and watched someone—who was darker than him—walk over to stand next to Inuyasha. "Who are you?"

"Now, if I told you who I was then I would be giving away myself but you see, I won't do that. What I'll do is kick your ass because I don't want Kagome hurt," Omorthan explained as Naraku took a step back. He didn't like this guy.

"Yet, you're willing to hurt her yourself," Inuyasha stated as Omorthan glared at him.

"Shut up."

"Make me." Omorthan was about to take a step towards Inuyasha but a voice stopped him.

"I will take away your powers if you do not follow my orders." He turned to InuTaisho, who narrowed his eyes at him. Omorthan sighed and looked back to Naraku and grinned.

"You want to hurt Kagome?" Naraku was now more curious than he's ever been.

"Hurt her, no. Please her, yes." His grin widened. "Yet, that shit," points to InuTaisho. "And that dipshit," points to Inuyasha. "Don't seem to understand that." He sighed. "Then again, I can only be near her because of her mother," he said as he realized that he said too much. He didn't dare look at InuTaisho.

"Her mother?" he asked. "If her mother is here then where is Kagome?"

"Uh… up your ass and around the corner?" Omorthan chuckled at Naraku's face. "Man, if I told you where Kagome was then I wouldn't be here." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Naraku growled loudly. "Tell me where she is!"

"Hmm… let me think about this," he said as he pretended to look like he was thinking. "Uh… no." He saw Naraku's lip twitch. Omorthan smirked as he placed his hand behind his back.

Those who were behind him watched as he made a black orb in his hand. They watched and waited for Naraku to charge at Omorthan, which only took about three seconds. Once Naraku was close enough to Omorthan, he threw the orb at Naraku's face.

Naraku didn't get out of the way in time and got full blast. He was thrown back forty feet as miasma came out of him. "Man, you reek!" Omorthan yelled as he pitched another orb at him, which got him in the face again.

"Who _are_ you?"

"Now, you see, I already told you that I wouldn't say anything and you placed me into a playful mood," he stated as he turned to InuTaisho. "Can I kill him? Please?"

"You won't be able to kill him," Inuyasha said as Omorthan quickly turned to him in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"Naraku's heart is somewhere else and you won't be able to do anything but cause his body damage. He can't die… yet," Inuyasha informed as Miroku smiled at him.

"That was stated perfectly," he said as Inuyasha turned away.

"Damn, I cause devastation and yet I can't kill a stupid half breed?" Omorthan threw his hand up in the air and walked away from Naraku, who slowly got up and left the area.

"Wow… Inuyasha, I never thought that you knew about that," Sango said as she watched Omorthan go back to his tree to lean.

"Oh, shut up!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned to his father. "Where's Kagome?"

InuTaisho looked at Inuyasha and then spun around. "Tirachel?" No answer. "Tirachel?" Still no answer. "Woman! Where the fuck are you?!" He yelled out as birds flew away. Inuyasha took a couple steps away from his father as Sesshomaru continued to stand there, not moving.

A couple of feet away from InuTaisho, Kagome was laughing her ass off. "Shh… he'll catch us," her mother said as she laughed lightly. They had been sitting there watching everything. Kagome had started laughing when Omorthan started talking to Naraku and now she was laughing harder because InuTaisho was trying to find them.

"I don't think I can keep this barrier up any longer," Kagome said as she tried to calm down, only to go into another fit of laughter, which brought down the barrier. Her laughter caught everyone's attention and their eyes widened except for Sesshomaru's.

"You were there this entire time?!" InuTaisho yelled. He had his fists clenched and it looked like he was drawing blood. He watched Kagome, who was holding her sides. He raised an eyebrow in question. "Just what is so funny?" he asked.

"She's laughing because of Omorthan's and Naraku's conversation… though I'm not sure why she is seeing as they were talking about hurting her…" Tirachel answered as she helped Kagome up. "Then she started laughing again at you…"

"Me… what's so funny about me?" he asked as he looked confused. He was not only confused but angry because they had been right there all this time and didn't say anything until Naraku, which was what he wanted them to do but not like that.

"Your face…" Kagome said as she smiled and closed her eyes. She reopened them and turned to Sesshomaru. "Why didn't you do anything? I'm sure that you wanted to at least hurt him."

Sesshomaru placed Tokijin back at his hip and turned away. One foot stepped in front of the other as he began walking away. "Hey! Come on, don't leave!" she called out to him but he continued walking.

"Kagome, let him," Inuyasha said as she turned to him with worry. "Oh, don't be worrying about that bastard. He's fine and I'm glad that he's gone." Inuyasha grinned. "At least one is out of the way." Omorthan glared at him.

"You better not be talking about me."

"I didn't say it was you. For all you know, I could be talking about my father," Inuyasha replied as he looked at his father, who was whispering into Tirachel's ear.

She nodded as he looked up to the sky and disappeared. "Where's he going?" asked Kagome.

"Oh, he'll be back. He's just going to go get someone for extra protection," she said as she smiled.

"But… Inuyasha, InuTaisho, Miroku, and dare I say it… Omorthan, are enough protection," Kagome stated as she crossed her arms over her well rounded chest. "Who's he bringing?"

"The God of Black Magic."

"Is he hot?" Kagome asked with a big grin on her face. Inuyasha stared at her with his mouth dropped.

"Kagome!?" he yelled.

"What?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"That's my girl," Tirachel said as she hugged her daughter. "He is and he's really nice. You'll like him." Kagome nodded. She was happy that she was going to make a new friend. A new friend with power.

"What's his name?" Kagome was curious.

"Ferrak but that's all I'm going to say," she said.

"Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about! If Ferrak's here then I'm going to have my fun!" Omorthan yelled out to no one in particular.

"If Ferrak's here than he'll have you under control," Tirachel said angrily. Omorthan glared at her. She ruined his joy at the moment as Kagome laughed.

"Can't wait to meet him," she said and smiled.

**Oh my god! I have the fourth chapter up! That's a first for any of my stories! Please review!**


	5. The Beast

**Oh, my god… I'm on the fifth chapter! That's a first; I've never gone past the first chapter of anything. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

Made For You

Chapter Five

The Beast

Kagome noticed that they were still in the same clearing for the last—at least—six, maybe seven hours and sighed. "Can we please leave and go somewhere else? I'm bored out of my mind," she complained.

"Well, you could always come into my arms and we could have fun," offered Omorthan as he slowly made his way over to Kagome without anyone noticing. He wasn't sneaky but he wasn't a ninja either and everyone would be able to see that he was moving. He had to think of some way to get to her.

"We have to wait for InuTaisho and Ferrak. They'll be here soon… I think," Tirachel answered as she glared at Omorthan, who stopped moving. "And Omorthan, you are not allowed to do anything with my daughter." He looked like he pouted but no one said anything.

"How long is soon?" Inuyasha asked. "I hate waiting." He sat down on the ground and looked up to the sky. This morning they were trying to have fun and ended up with this shit happening. He wished that none of this ever happened but he knew better because that wish would never come true.

"Depends on if your father can convince Ferrak to come down here," Tirachel said as she also sat on the ground. She was sitting next to Kagome, who was next to Sango, who was next to an unconscious Miroku. Inuyasha was in front of Kagome while Omorthan was leaning behind Inuyasha.

"I miss Shippo," Kagome said. She had just realized that Shippo wasn't with them and severely missed him.

"Hey, Kagome?" said Sango as she got Kagome's attention. "Miroku and I will head back into town and get Shippo for you. Is that okay?" Kagome smiled at her and nodded quickly without thinking twice.

"Thank you," she said as she watched them leave. Now all there was left was her, her mother, Inuyasha, and Omorthan. This was wonderful.

"Well, dad better get here before I kill something," Inuyasha said as he looked over to Omorthan.

"Oh, you want a fight? Bring it on, dog!" he yelled as Inuyasha brought his sword. They began fighting like no tomorrow. The women just stared and shook their heads. Men…

"I know that you have another mother," Tirachel started as she glanced over to Kagome, who was focusing on the fight. She touched her shoulder and Kagome turned to face her. "What is your other mother like?"

Kagome looked to the ground. "I haven't said anything to Inuyasha or my friends… but I no longer have a mother…" she said as Tirachel brought her into a hug. Kagome cried silently into her chest but continued talking. "I time-travel between this world and my world but after my mother died, I thought that I should just live here…"

Tirachel soothed Kagome by rubbing her hand on her lower back in circles. Tirachel knew that she should've watched over her more. "After my mother died, my grandfather and brother moved out of the shrine and left the house to me but I soon sold it. I left and destroyed the well on my side and made sure that I couldn't go back."

"Oh, Kagome, I'm so sorry. If I had known that, I would've looked out for you better," she admitted as she looked to the ground this time.

"It's not your fault but please don't tell anyone else," Kagome said as she glanced upwards towards her mother. Tirachel nodded and smiled sadly down to her daughter.

"No one should have an aura that sad," said a voice as Kagome and Tirachel looked behind themselves to see who it was.

"Ferrak, it's good to see you," Tirachel said as she smiled. Ferrak nodded and gazed down to the young woman in Tirachel's arms.

"Ah, this must be Kagome," he said as he took a hold of her hand and kissed it gently, causing Kagome to blush. "I am Ferrak, God of Black Magic."

Kagome nodded and took in his appearance. She started with his head. His hair was silver with a red streak at his right side and stopped about the length of hers. Her eyes traveled to his eyes, which was soft yet deadly. They were red with a hint of black. They were almost blood red but there was something different about them that Kagome couldn't put her finger on it. He was very tall against Kagome, being six foot two and all. Kagome then looked to his skin, which was glowing red. She thought that that was a pretty cool trick. She stared at his chest for the longest time but she turned around blushing like a mad woman.

"N-Nice to meet y-y-you…" she said. She didn't even look up to him because she could feel him grinning at her. She did look up when she noticed that InuTaisho wasn't anywhere to be seen. Tirachel seemed to notice that Kagome was looking for InuTaisho.

"Ferrak, where is Taisho?"

"He got called to the conference room. He, Iah, and Deimos needed to talk about something but he'll be back tomorrow. He told me to led you all to the West… there was something about a castle," Ferrak explained.

"Oh, Taisho is so bad…" Tirachel mumbled to herself. She knew of InuTaisho's plans and couldn't be happier that he mentioned the castle. "Well, let's get those two idiots to stop fighting and go find Sango and Miroku."

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha came crashing into the ground. She heard Omorthan burst into laughter at Inuyasha's bad luck. "We're going to Edo. Come or we'll leave you behind," she said as she turned to walk with her mother and Ferrak.

Ferrak and Tirachel chatted with each other as they traveled to Edo, which took about ten minutes to get there. Kagome was walking next to Inuyasha, who was leading the way. She turned her attention to Omorthan, who noticed her stare and winked at her. She walked closer to Inuyasha.

When they finally reached Edo, Kagome got Sango, Miroku, and a happy Shipp. Ferrak looked at them and told them to get close. Black magic lit up from his hands and made a bubble around them. One minute they were all standing next to the village, the next they were all in front of a huge castle.

Guards surrounded them in seconds, pointing their swords, arrows, and spears at them. _'This was such a wonderful greeting…' _Kagome thought as she moved closer to Omorthan without noticing. She did notice when he placed his arms around her waist. She jumped and slapped him across the face. "Don't touch you pervert!"

"It's the Shikon miko…" one of the many guards said as he placed his weapon down. "Men, put your weapons away. They mean no harm."

"How the hell can you be certain? Lord Sesshomaru will be furious!" another guard yelled as he pointed his weapon to the other guard.

"Do I _look_ like I care if Lord Sesshomaru will be furious? No, I don't," he yelled as he glared at the man standing up to him. "Plus, you are to obey me!"

"There's no way in hell I'm going to obey you!"

"If you will not obey him, then obey me," said Sesshomaru as he gracefully landed on the ground. He had jumped out of his window and on to the ground. He looked at the guards and then to the people he had gotten away from. "What are you doing on my lands?"

Ferrak bowed to him. "You see, milord, your father said to take this group and bring them here," he said as he looked up to Sesshomaru, who narrowed his angry golden eyes. "He told me that if you refuse, I have to fight you and I don't want that. Lord Sesshomaru, you may be powerful and you're powerful enough to get passed Omorthan but you will not be against me," Ferrak explained. Just to prove himself, he let some of his power slip and showed him his black magic. "Truthfully, milord, I do not want to kill you."

"Yo Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said. "I say you listen to him. Just let us in your castle and we won't bother you."

Sesshomaru glared but turned to a guard. "Prepare two rooms," he ordered as he watched the guard leave. He turned his attention back to the group. "One room is for the males, the other for the females." Before Inuyasha could complain, Sesshomaru added something. "And if I catch any of you out of your rooms, you will be out of this castle in a matter of seconds." He left as two guards came out.

"Follow us," they said together as the group followed them.

"I don't want to be in a room with that guy," Inuyasha complained as he pointed to Omorthan.

"Yeah well, I don't want to be in a room with you either. He's got a bunch of rooms, why can't we each have a room?" Omorthan asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru has other guests than you. I say you all be on your best behavior while you're here," the guard on the left said as he led them inside.

Once they walked in, the humans were amazed. They passed a dining room where it looked like a meeting was being held. Everyone walked up the stairs, all but one.

Kagome stared at the people in the meeting and her jaw dropped. "Kouga?!"

Upon hearing his name called, he turned to his right. "Kagome? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked as he stood up and walked over to her. He hugged her, which caused her to blush.

"Uh… I'm staying here… you?"

"I'm having a meeting with the other lords… which I probably should get back to…" Kouga said. "Hey, I have an idea." He looked to the other lords, who had curiosity in their eyes, except Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm going to take Kagome and leave this meeting. I'll come back later," he said as he started to walk away but someone stopped.

"Son, I suggest that you sit back down now," ordered his father. Kouga growled.

"Kouga, it's okay. I'll see you around," Kagome said as she looked behind her, only to notice that her group wasn't there. She turned back to the lords. "Uh… Lord Sesshomaru? Do you know where my group is?" She heard Sesshomaru growl. That was not a good sign.

"Upstairs obviously," he stated.

Kagome's left eye twitched. "I know that," she growled out. "But where upstairs?"

Sesshomaru leaned against his hand. "Why should I tell you? You got distracted." He was eyeing her, wondering what her next move was.

Kagome balled her fists and glared at him as Kouga sat down. Her aura was becoming dangerous. It was almost too dangerous. "Just tell me so I can be on my way."

"No," he answered as he grinned. He was enjoying this was too much. He watched as she slammed her hands down on the dining table with so much force, he thought he was going to break.

"Look you asshole," she yelled as she heard the other lords, even Kouga, gasp. "You don't like me and I don't like you but you're going to have to put up with me because I'm staying here. Now, tell me where my fucking room is!"

Sesshomaru was over to her in seconds and had her pressed against the wall. "Talking to me like that will get you kill," he said as he grabbed a hold of her neck and squeezed a little.

"Like I said before, why haven't you done so already?!" There was fire in her eyes as he glared at her.

"I don't know," he answered as his grip loosened.

"Wow, the great Lord Sesshomaru doesn't know! That's a fucking first!" She spat as she slapped him across the face. "Yeah I know, I have the guts to stand up to you and actually make a fucking hit! Think of it as a, hmm, oh! I know. Me getting back at you for what you did to my clothing!" Kagome yelled as she hit him again in the face. "Now because of you, I have to wear Inuyasha's haroi!"

The other loads watched in horror. They have never seen a female human stand up to a lord. Now, the only thought going through their heads was what will Lord Sesshomaru do to the female?

"You know what Sesshomaru? You are full of shit," she said as she turned around and walked upstairs.

Sesshomaru didn't move from his place but his aura did come out and attack Kagome. When he heard her yell, he grinned but that soon went away when he felt hers attack him. He growled. That bitch needed to know a little thing about challenging him.

No one made a sound. They waited to see what Lord Sesshomaru was going to do. When he didn't move, someone finally said something. "Uh… Lord Sesshomaru?" Kouga asked, fearing his life.

Sesshomaru turned quickly to him with his eyes fully red. **"Get out! All of you!"** he demanded as he watched the lords scurry for their lives. He walked upstairs, only to find the person he wanted.

Kagome frowned for the fourth time since she got upstairs. _'Damn that bastard… Even Inuyasha doesn't get me this mad…'_ she thought as she froze. He was right behind her and she didn't dare move but her mouth did. "So you finally lost it, huh?"

"**Bitch, you need to be taught a lesson,"** he said as he inched towards her. He heard her gulp and grinned. **"Yes, that's right. Fear me."**

"Fear you my ass..." She turned around and glared. Her glare didn't last long though when she finally saw what she was dealing with.

His fangs were out and his eyes were looking at her with blood lust. He wanted to kill her! Fear was rolling off of her in waves but she was thankful when she heard a door open.

Someone came out and saw the sight. "You leave Kagome alone!"

"**Back away if you know what's good for you,"** Sesshomaru growled out. He looked at the person and noticed that it was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha… help me…"

"What the hell did you do to piss him off?!" Inuyasha yelled as he kept his distance. Sesshomaru being this angry was not a good thing though it was an extremely bad thing.

"I might have said a few things here and there…" Kagome admitted as she slowly started to back away. Sesshomaru continued forwards.

"Kagome… you're about to…" Inuyasha tried to say but Kagome already ran into the thing.

Kagome fell on her ass. She looked at what she ran into and saw a table. _'Who the hell puts a small table in the middle of a hallway?'_ she thought as she heard Sesshomaru growl again and cover her head.

"**Yes, bitch, fear me. It will make it easier for me to kill you,"** he said as she took out his Tokijin and pointed it to her neck, making her hands fall to the ground and look up completely terrified.

Another person walked out of their door and immediately ran over to Kagome, pushing away the blade, without slicing themselves. "Leave my daughter alone!" her mother yelled as she began to glow. "Back down Sesshomaru!"

"**That bitch needs to be taught a lesson,"** he said as he pointed the blade to Tirachel, who placed her hand on the blade but Kagome stopped her. She looked at her.

"Kagome…?"

"Don't break his blade," she said.

"How did you know that I was going to do that?"

"Sesshomaru may be a jerk but he doesn't deserve to have his sword broken," Kagome stated as she looked up to Sesshomaru, who was switching between red and gold. "All I wanted to know was where my room was. I didn't mean to start anything but you were being stubborn." Kagome stood up and slapped him in the face. She finally got her courage up.

Sesshomaru's eyes changed back to red as he narrowed his eyes. Kagome then did the unthinkable. She slapped the sword away from his hands and in one swift movement, she knocked him out. She had found the pressure point on his neck and watched him fall. She caught him though and was surprised by the strength that she had. "Open that door," she ordered as Inuyasha listened, once he was out of his trance.

Kagome dragged the heavy Sesshomaru into the room and brought him to the bed. She had some help from Inuyasha, who got his legs and placed them on the bed, then turned to Kagome. "Okay… mind telling me what the fuck you just did?"

"There's a pressure point on everyone's body that knocks them out. I was somewhat surprised that I could find his," she said, looking at Sesshomaru. He—for once—looked peaceful and harmless. She mentally laughed at that.

Tirachel then walked into the room and grabbed a chair. She sat down and looked at her daughter. "One minute you are scared shitless, the next I see you have this fire in your eyes," Inuyasha said as he proceeded to sit on the ground.

"I know… All I asked was where my room was and he just _had_ to be fucking stubborn. Even Kouga didn't help. He wasn't the only one scared shitless, I'm pretty sure the other lords were…" Kagome said as she sat down on the edge of the bed, careful to not wake Sesshomaru.

"Kouga was here?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome nodded. "Why?"

Kagome shrugged. "He said he was having a meeting with the other lords," she said as she looked at Sesshomaru. There was something about him that made her so mad in a matter of seconds. "You know, Sesshomaru was able to get me mad in a matter of seconds… yet Inuyasha can't do that."

"The fact that you can get mad at him, means something," Tirachel said as she looked at Kagome, who looked at her like she was crazy.

"Means what? That we hate each other?"

"No, I created you for him. You have a fighting spirit but what you saw back there," she said as she pointed to the hallway. "Was a way of him, trying to show you, dominance." Tirachel watched Kagome's face drop. "He might want you to be submissive but you're not going to give in any time soon."

"There's no way that Kagome can be submissive. It's not in her blood!" Inuyasha said in a somewhat loud voice.

"Exactly," she said. "Anyone that challenges Sesshomaru has a death wish."

"Inuyasha challenges him all the time."

"Yes, but Sesshomaru won't kill Inuyasha. He's blood," she answered as she watched Inuyasha look at her funny. "Kagome you have to fight for dominance too. He will try to kill you but he can't. Something in him won't allow him to do so."

"Yeah, you just confused me," Kagome said as she leaned against the bed post.

"He knows that something is different when it comes to you. You anger him in mere seconds, you _challenge_ him—no one does that," Tirachel said as she looked to the ground. She looked back up seconds later. "I see him look at you, trying to debate whether or not you are actually somebody to him."

"So… you're saying that I should…?" Kagome was trying to see were this was going but couldn't.

"Fight him. Don't kill him but fight him," she answered proudly.

"Kill him? I can't do that," Kagome said. There was no way that she should possibly kill Sesshomaru.

"Yes, you can… just don't do it."

"Sweet, can I watch?" Inuyasha exclaimed as a growl came from the bed. He turned his attention to the bed and saw Sesshomaru growling at Kagome.

"Uh… hi…" Kagome managed to get out before she ran for her life with Sesshomaru right behind her.

"Do we go after them?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to Tirachel, who was grinning.

She shook her head. "No, he's not going to do anything but what we will do is eavesdrop," she said as she led Inuyasha to where Sesshomaru and Kagome went to.

**Oh… my… god… I actually finished a fifth chapter! *drools* Wow…**

**Please review!**


	6. Falling For You

**A/N: I'm sorry to those that wanted me to update faster. A lot of shit has happened this month and last. I was taking a break for a while. My aunt died on Mother's Day so I've been a little busy with updating…**

**Please review! **

**Made For You**

**Chapter Six**

**Falling For You**

Kagome ran for her life. She could feel Sesshomaru seconds behind and she made a split decision. She ran towards the first door that was there but once she stepped into the room, she stopped moving. "Wow…" she said. She was amazed by the room and the first thing she did was shut the door and leaned against it.

She was of course thrown back and landed on her ass again. When she looked up, there was one pissed Sesshomaru. "Look, can we just please leave this alone? I'm sorry," she said as she stood up and walked over to the balcony. She just positioned herself against the railing and leaned against it.

Her head titled upwards and stared at the moon. The moon was about a quarter full with a couple of stars here and there.

Sesshomaru stared at her from behind in pure curiosity. He watched as the moonlight lit up around her without her noticing. Her hair became glossy, almost looking like silk. When she turned around, he lost all ability to breathe. She was smiling at him as she sat up on the railing. Her hair was swaying in the breeze but it was very unnoticeable.

"You know, every time I look at the moon, I think of you," she said, keeping that smile of her face. "The moon is lonely all by itself up in the sky but the stars keep it company. Now, I think of you as the moon but you're never really lonely, are you?"

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. When he came into this room, he intended to hurt her but now—with her saying this to him—he couldn't do anything. "You have all your guards, Jaken, Rin, all your servants—you're never _really_ lonely. It just seems that way." She looked at him for a moment.

"Referring you as lonely is like referring me to being lonely. I sometimes think I'm the moon when I'm sad but that just makes me become sadder than I was to begin with," she explained as she looked up to the moon.

"But you know what, its okay. When I come back down from thinking that, I realize that I'm okay. I have friends and they care for me." She looked at him and noticed that he hasn't moved from his spot. She wondered if he was stunned or something?

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew past Kagome, making her flip and fall off the railing. In one rapid movement, a hand caught her. Kagome didn't even scream or say anything when that happened but she did look up to see who caught her. She gasped. Sesshomaru was holding on to her with a death grip.

A couple of minutes went by and Kagome was still in the same position. "You know… you could lift me up. It would be greatly appreciated," Kagome said as Sesshomaru smirked.

"I could easily let you fall. Think of it as, hmm, way of getting back at you for what you did to me," he mocked as Kagome's jaw dropped.

"I said I was sorry! Now, lift me up!"

He let her go for a split second but caught her and lifted her up. He set her down on the ground. "You did that on purpose…" She trembled but suddenly grabbed a hold of Sesshomaru and hugged him. "Thank for saving me though." She placed her head on his armor—not really comfortable—but she could make do with it for the time being.

She let him go and smiled up to him. "I promise not to be as annoying as I was when you had your meeting. Speaking of which, want me to go down there and get them? They're outside," she asked as she walked over to the railing and pointed to the lords down below, who were sparring with each other.

She turned back to Sesshomaru, who merely nodded. "I will be down shortly," he said as he watched her smile again and leave while hearing two pairs of feet run away from the door. He sighed as he sat on _his_ bed. A couple seconds later, Kagome walked back into the room and strolled right over to him. She stood in front of him.

When he didn't look up, she placed her hand on his cheek—making him look at her. His golden eyes stared at her. She gently smiled to him and kissed his forehead softly. "Be happy." She left, leaving him to show complete surprise of his face.

Once she shut the door, she leaned against it. _'What was I thinking?'_ she thought as she made her way downstairs. She saw a guard next to the door and beamed up to him. He looked down at her in question. She grabbed his hand and led him outside.

"Milady, what are you—" he tried saying but Kagome continued to drag him to her destination. When she got there, she let go of the poor guard. "Milady, what…"

"You looked like you needed fresh air," she said.

"Milady, I can't leave my post," he said as he noticed that the other lords were right in front of him. He bowed to them as they nodded slightly. "I'll take my leave now." He turned and tried to walk away but Kagome's hand stopped him.

"Please stay."

"Milady, I'm sorry but Lord Sesshomaru doesn't allow anyone to leave their posts," he said as he bowed to her.

"I'm pretty sure Lord Sesshomaru is in a _good_ mood. Please stay," she asked as she watched him finally give in. She turned to the lords. "Lord Sesshomaru would like you all to be in the dining room," she told them.

"Why would Lord Sesshomaru ask a human to do his servants _bidding_?" asked the closest lord to her.

"Because he just saved my life and I'm in debt to him. Now, will you please get your asses in there?" she asked as she covered her mouth. She just realized what she said. "Oops…" She ran with the guard behind her, trying to protect her from harm.

When she got into the castle, Sesshomaru had placed himself at the front of the dining table and stared at her as she came running in. Very soon after, three lords, Kouga, and a guard came in—three of which were pissed.

"Kagome, you should have never said that, especially to my father," Kouga said as he placed his hand on her lower back and was surprised that she didn't mind.

"Father?" She squeaked as her jaw dropped and Kouga nodded.

"Kouga, who is this woman to you?" his father asked as he took a seat, followed by everyone else.

"She's my woman," he proudly said as he brought her closer to her. He watched his father's expression as it turned sour.

"Kouga, I have never been your woman!"

Kouga brought his hand to his face and whispered to everyone. "She's in denial."

Kagome's eye twitched and then grinned. "Kouga, that's a lie! Don't make me use what I used on Lord Sesshomaru!" she yelled as Kouga's father walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

He felt her tense up and she didn't move. He then felt her relax under his hand, which—truthfully caught him off guard.

"What _did_ you use on me?" Sesshomaru asked eyeing her.

Kagome turned to him and frowned. "If I told you that, then you would use it on me!"

Sesshomaru smirked. "I wouldn't be so sure," he said as he walked back over to his chair at the front of the table. He motioned for the others to come and sit, which they listened after stealing one last glance in Kagome's direction. "Woman, go upstairs."

Kagome's eyes turned into a glare and she huffed towards the stairs—mumbling about ignorant demons. _'Man… all this just because I asked where my room…no wait… my friends went…. Fucking Sesshomaru and his damn—'_ She didn't get to finish her train of thought as she walked into a brick wall. _'Sesshomaru doesn't have brick walls…'_ she thought as she looked up and her face dropped.

"Kagome," said the person she walked into. He placed his arms around her waist and held her to his chest. He then placed his head in the crook of her neck and took a deep breath. "You smell divine!"

"Uh… get off me," Kagome said as she tried to stay came but couldn't. She began to struggle against him.

"Now Kagome, don't be like this. You know you want me," he told her as he began to kiss her neck. She froze in place and closed her eyes. "Yes, that's exactly what I want you to do. Stay calm."

"Omorthan… get… off me…" She managed to get out. It was in this moment that she knew something was out of place. She just realized how desperate she was. _'Of all the things to happen and yet… I want him to continue…'_ she thought as she moved her head to give him more room.

He grinned against her neck when he felt her move. He was really happy that she just gave in but what he wasn't expecting was to be thrown about one hundred feet away from her. He blinked and looked forward to what had thrown him across the hallway. His face nearly dropped when his eyes landed on the person.

Sesshomaru had placed himself in front of Kagome and growling at Omorthan. "Oh come on! Why the hell can't I have my fun with her? Man, I hate Tirachel!" Omorthan yelled as punched the wall with all his might and because he was the God of Devastation, the wall crumbled under his fist.

Kagome looked up to see white and for a moment thought it was Inuyasha but that thought went away from she saw the swords at his hip. "Why the hell… why can't I… man!" Omorthan was pissed that someone interrupted him. He was so close too!

"What did you do to me?" Kagome asked as she watched Sesshomaru move slightly out of her way and as Omorthan crossed his arms over his bare chest only to remember that he had one arm and tried to make it look like he did that on purpose...

"I didn't do anything to you. You just gave into your needs," he said as he saw Kagome's eyes widened. "Just because Sesshomaru can't release you from your desires, doesn't mean that I can't take his place! I was so close to damnit!"

"You do know that Sesshomaru isn't supposed to know about any of this, right?" Kagome said as Omorthan just looked at her like he could care less, which was entirely true.

"Well, then I guess that I let some things slip, _my dear,_" he said to her.

"You are worse than Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled as she threw her hands up in the air and marched in the opposite direction. She went back to the room she was earlier and walked—trying to calm herself—over to the balcony.

Kagome tried real hard not to think of what happened to her in the hallway but it seemed that it was too fresh in her mind. _'Why did I do that? What am I supposed to do? It felt so good though… Imma mess…'_ she thought as she placed her hands over her face.

She tried some breathing techniques but it didn't seem to calm down her nerves. "What am I going to do…" she said out loud, not realizing that someone had walked through the door.

"What you are going to do is leave my room," said an all too familiar voice.

Kagome jumped out of her skin as she turned around to see Sesshomaru glaring at her. _'Wait… did he say this was his room…?'_ she thought for a moment. She placed a hand over her heart and tried to calm down again. "Warn me when you come in so I don't die from being scared to death."

"Woman that is not my fault. Get out of my room," he said in a deadly tone.

"Make me." Kagome turned her back from him and looked back to the sky as she sighed. She really didn't want to fight right now but once she found herself pinned against the railing and Sesshomaru's chest, she knew that she had to do something.

She somehow managed to twist her body—only to realize that that was a bad idea. The moment she did this, Sesshomaru's eyes switched to red but the only thing that made her fear him was his eyes held lust.

"**Well, this is a nice turn of events, isn't it bitch?" **he questioned her as she placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him away. **"Now that isn't wise but then again you never have been smart, have you?"**

"Fuck you," she said as she glared at him. She felt his arms wrapped around her waist but they soon let go when he throw her behind him. She landed hard on the ground and she was pretty sure that she just broke a rib or her right arm.

"**I'd gladly fuck you if you submit,"** he said as he grinned at her. He watched as she tried to get up but failed when she placed her right arm in a position that pained her. His grin became wider when he saw this. **"Is the little bitch having a problem?"**

"I'd rather lie with Naraku than submit to you," she said as she realized that only made things worse and she dashed for the door, not caring about her arm; she need to get away from him.

She was getting tired of running from Sesshomaru but when someone grabbed her from the side and she heard a door slam, she knew she was safe. She was right because she stared into the eyes of her mother. "You don't know how happy I am to see you," she said as she hugged her mother tightly before the door opened quickly.

"Sesshomaru, back down," said Tirachel as she glared at the demon. She turned to Kagome, who was nowhere to be seen and that just confused Tirachel more than ever. She looked back to Sesshomaru, only to find him not there.

As she was about to close the door, she heard Kagome squeak. She twisted her body completely and found Kagome pinned to the bed by Sesshomaru. To say that she was shocked was an understatement. She now faced a problem. She couldn't move or talk. She watched in horror as Kagome struggled against Sesshomaru.

"**Behave,"** Sesshomaru commanded as Kagome shook her head.

"Never. I will never behave for you," she said as she glared up at him. She then got an idea. She stopped moving completely as she watched Sesshomaru grin. She flipped positions so that Sesshomaru was underneath her. "Sesshomaru, someone of your status, shouldn't be doing things like this to a human or better yet, to someone who could kill you."

Tirachel blinked and couldn't be prouder for her daughter. She watched as Sesshomaru didn't take too kindly to Kagome saying those words to him. He glared at her and placed a clawed hand on her head.

He smirked when he saw Kagome's eyes widening, knowing exactly what he planned on doing. His hand grabbed a fist full of hair and threw Kagome across the room. **"As much as I hate to admit it, you are right but there is something that you need to understand; never get me mad. You have managed to do this twice and I don't like it,"** he explained as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Then kill me if you don't like it. You don't like me then kill me," Kagome said as she rubbed her now abused hair.

Sesshomaru shook his head. **"You don't seem to understand… then again, I barely understand. Words don't even describe you. You get me so mad so easily yet no matter how many times I say I'm going to kill you, I can't do it and I don't know why."** One minute he was there, the next he was nowhere in sight.

Tirachel was finally able to move and ran over to Kagome. "Are you alright?"

Kagome continued to rub her head but looked up to her mother and nodded. "I think so…"

"From what I'm seeing… things aren't going as planned…."

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked as she tilted her head a little to the side.

"I mean—" she never got too finished because the door opened again. She looked to find Inuyasha and watched as he closed the door behind him.

"Somebody mind telling me why Sesshomaru is pissed off again? I barely got away from his wrath. I got away with a bruise to my back and a split lip," Inuyasha said as he sat on the bed. "Why is Kagome on the floor?"

"Um… the reason Sesshomaru's pissed is because of me…" Kagome answered as she looked away from Inuyasha.

"What did you do?" he eyed her.

"I didn't realize that I walked into _his_ room and he told me to get out but I didn't want to… so he got mad…"

Inuyasha slapped his face as his hand traveled downwards. "Kagome, you couldn't be stupider… What got him to this point?" he asked as he continued to eye her. This only made her nerves act up again.

"Let's just say he said something about submit and I turned things into chaos…" Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and sat next to him.

"How did you turn things into chaos?" questioned a voice as they walked into the walk. The three of them looked up to see the others minus Omorthan. The one that asked the question was Sango.

"I said… um… and I quote, 'I'd rather lie with Naraku than submit to you,'" she said as she looked down to her hands, finding them much more interesting. She didn't want to see any ones face.

Inuyasha's eyes became the size of a plate. "You said _that_ to… his face when he was… angry?" he asked, afraid to know the answer. He looked towards her as did the other—especially her mother.

Kagome only nodded. "What are you, an idiot?" Inuyasha yelled as he slapped her upside her head.

"Ow…" Kagome slowly reached her head and rubbed it as tears formed in her eyes. They began falling down her cheeks.

Inuyasha looked to Tirachel for answers as she sighed. "Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's hair and threw her across the room. That's why she's crying," she said as she watched Inuyasha walk out of the room.

About two minutes later, there was yelling going on downstairs. It was crystal clear to hear. "You fucking bastard! How could you hurt Kagome?" yelled Inuyasha.

"He hurt Kagome?" The yell came from Kouga.

"Yeah he did and he made her cry!" By now Inuyasha was so mad that his face was a new color red of anger because Kagome could see it when she came down the stairs.

"He may have hurt me but he wasn't the one that made me cry," said Kagome as she watched Inuyasha's expression change from anger to chill. His eyes softened at her.

"Oh yeah… that was my fault wasn't it?" Kagome nodded. "Well, he still shouldn't have hurt you."

Kagome turned her attention to the men around the dining room table. "I'm really sorry about this." She turned to Inuyasha and grabbed his hand. "Come, we're going somewhere else."

"Oh don't be like this! I want to hurt him!"

"I'm not letting you _hurt_ your brother."

Inuyasha stared at her like she was crazy—which was true but not the point. "Kagome, what has gotten into you?"

She didn't look to him knowing that the men would be staring at her too, so she dropped his hand and walked forward, only to stop. She turned her head to the side but didn't show her entire face. "I don't know," she said as she left the room.

**Okay so I finished the next chapter. I'm really sorry to those that wanted more immediately but things happened…**

**Please review!**


	7. Favors

**A/N: Okay so I know it's been a loooooooong time since I updated but I've been sick and haven't been doing well. **

**So, I was reading my reviews—which I am happy about—and I came across a question. I think GothicHime89**** was asking how you say their names. Here is me trying to help with that… and most likely failing but it gives you an idea. XD**

**Pretty much break it down.**

**Rasthor – Ras thor**

**Ferrak - Fur Rack (I'm not kidding. That's how you say his name…)**

**Nyithal – I can't help with this one. I don't even know how to say it… and that's sad.**

**Malicia – Mal lee see ya. XD**

**Conor – Con nor**

**Sulriss – if you fuse "soul" and "res" **

**Omorthan – O more than (the "a" sounds like a "o")**

**Agni – Agony **

**Tirachel – Tira sill**

**That's the best I got. U_U anyways, on with the story!**

Made for You

Chapter Seven

Favors

She walked into the other and found a chair to sit in as Inuyasha shut the door behind him. He leaned against the door and stared at Kagome, who sighed. "So, mind telling what is really wrong with you?" he asked. She didn't even look at him.

She had positioned the chair so that it was in front of the window. "Inuyasha, I think I should tell you something," she said, sorrow hidden within her voice. Inuyasha really didn't like where this was going.

"Is this about what happened before we came into here?"

"No," she quietly said as she looked at him finally. He wished she didn't turn to him. "I did something that I probably shouldn't have…"

Inuyasha walked over to her and stood in front of her. She had tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "You can tell me," he said with a soft smile.

Kagome took in a deep breath and let it out. "I sealed the well on my side. I can never go back to the future again."

He stared for a long time. "…What? You're not serious?" he said. He blinked and blinked again before he leaned against the windowsill. "Why would you do something like that? I thought that that place was your home?" Then he became angry. "What the hell is wrong with you? You don't belong here!"

Kagome looked startled. She thought that he would try and comfort her but boy was she wrong. "My mom got killed and grandfather and Souta moved out of the house! What the hell was I supposed to do? I have friends, who I consider family here and I thought that it was for the best; no matter how homesick I get!" she yelled at him.

He slapped her with his right hand as she rubbed her cheek. "You don't belong here. I'm sorry that your mother died but you need to go home," he said. There was something behind his words and Kagome caught it.

"What's your true meaning for you wanting me to go home?" she asked after she calmed herself down.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes towards her. "I don't want you to be with Sesshomaru and you going home would be the best solution to fix this."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "Sit," she said as she left the room. Inuyasha was being an asshole and she didn't want him to be near her at the moment any more. She turned to the left and continued down the hallway.

She got to where the meeting was still being held and turned to head up the stairs. "Kagome, what's the matter?" Kagome turned to look at who called her and saw Kouga. She smiled to him softly but didn't answer him. She walked up the stairs.

Kouga looked worried and then glared. "I'll be right back," he said but he didn't go after Kagome. He went after Inuyasha.

Upstairs with Kagome, she ran into Omorthan. He hugged her and was happy that she didn't fight back. "My Kagome," he whispered into her hair. He then felt something and looked down to Kagome, who was crying now. "What's wrong?"

"Everything!" she yelled out as she fell to the floor. He bent down and pulled her into another hug. "This isn't how it's supposed to be." She looked up to him through teary eyes. "Can I ask for a favor?"

He let go of her and nodded to her. "Can you teach me to be strong?" He wasn't expecting that but he nodded and stood up. He lent her a hand as she accepted it.

"It's almost night but we probably can put in a few miles. Let's go and get your speed up," he explained as he led her back downstairs and out the door, passing Kouga, who looked like he was satisfied with something.

He brought her to the gates and made the guards let them pass, which they finally gave in when Omorthan made magic from his hands. "Uh… aren't we going to get in trouble if we leave?" Kagome asked as he grinned.

"Well, most likely I'll get in trouble. Tirachel will probably think that I took you against your will…" He stopped suddenly and turned to her. "Okay, we're going to run two miles to start off with. I'm going to push you hard and we will not be taking any breaks," he explained as Kagome's eyes widened. "If you pass out, then we stop and go back to his highness's castle…"

"But… I can barely do half a mile… there's no way that I can do more than that…"

"Well, you want to be stronger, so getting your speed up will be helpful if anything were to happen. Now, stop your complaining and get moving," he said as he pushed her to get moving.

Inside the castle, Tirachel came down stairs and looked to her left. She saw Sesshomaru finishing up with his meeting and watched the lords leave. She waited until they were all gone before she stopped Sesshomaru from going anywhere. "So, is there any chance that you've seen Kagome?"

He only stared at her and didn't say anything. "I haven't seen her since you chased her," she said as she looked up to him. "You did see her, didn't you?"

He nodded though. "She went out with Omorthan," he stated as Inuyasha came into the room with a bloody nose. "She left ten minutes ago."

"She's with who?" yelled Tirachel and Inuyasha as Sesshomaru glared.

Suddenly, two guards came in and bowed to their lord. "Stand," Sesshomaru ordered. "What seems to be the problem?"

"We know that your orders were to not let anyone out without your permission but that man threatened to use death magic on us when we didn't let them pass," said one guard as he bent his head down.

The other guard looked to his partner and sighed. He looked to his lord, who was glaring terribly at them. "Milord, I'm sorry that we didn't listen but we have a bigger problem," he said, "We overheard what the man was going to do to the woman. He took her out on a run but I could tell that she wasn't ready for training like that. He's going to push her to her limits and I'm afraid that something bad will happen."

Tirachel didn't move but was thinking of ways to get back at Omorthan for doing this to her daughter. Inuyasha stared at the guard and glared at him as he held his nose. Sesshomaru sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were red but for some reason, he was in control. "Tell the other guards when I get back, to throw the man in the dungeons," he ordered as he left in a flash.

"I guess we're not following them…?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to Tirachel.

She shook her head. "Omorthan is blind in his left eye and has no right arm all because of Sesshomaru, so technically he's not going to get very far. What we will do is prepared Omorthan's cell," she said as she grinned along with Inuyasha. She looked at the guard that didn't leave. "Show me to the dungeons."

Meanwhile, Omorthan was behind Kagome, watching as she slowly slowed down her pace every other minute. "Keep a normal pace, woman," he said as she kicked him in the chest without him seeing her. She continued running.

"I have a name you know," she said as she grinned.

"Did you just kick me?" he asked as he jogged up next to her and saw her grin. "That's not right. Here I am helping you and that's what I get?"

"Yes it is, you and Sesshomaru need to learn that other people have names and like to be called their names," she explained as she listened to him and kept a normal pace. She was amazed at herself that she could get by one mile; it was the other mile that scared her.

"Don't compare me to that ass." Omorthan glared at her for a second and playful ran into her. When she looked at him, he looked like he didn't do anything. He was very good at that.

"Now, getting my speed up will only help me with what?" she asked as she began to pant.

"Your speed is probably the only thing that's important right now," he said. "Say that if you're fighting and your opponent is faster than you are. How can you avoid this?"

"Uh… put power into my feet?" she answered. She didn't know where he was going with this.

His face dropped. Maybe she wasn't as smart as he thought she was… "No, but that is one way to do it though you will run out of energy faster. Dodging would be your best bet but, you're not fast."

"I think my plan would work better. I'd rather be running away from them then getting my ass beat," she said. She finally stopped and collapsed on the ground. She couldn't and wouldn't run anymore. Her lungs were working in overdrive. "I think… we should stop."

Omorthan starred at her before he rolled his eyes. He suddenly jumped away from her and landed in a tree. There standing protectively in front of Kagome was Sesshomaru—eyes red and glaring at Omorthan.

"Oh, come on! Don't look at me like that! Kagome asked me if I could help her out and I listened. This is not my fault!" he defended himself as Sesshomaru looked down to Kagome, who had her eyes closed but was listening to them speak.

"I would… say something right now… but I'm too fucking tired," she said as she opened one eye.

"That doesn't help me at all!" Omorthan stated. Sesshomaru turned his glare back onto Omorthan as he flinched.

"You weren't not supposed to leave the castle."

"So?" said Omorthan like he didn't care.

"And for that, you must be punished," said Sesshomaru.

"Ah… crap…"

"Does this… mean that I'm going to be punished too?" asked Kagome lightly. She was still way too out of breath.

"Ah… you're not going to get punished," answered Omorthan as he jumped down onto the ground.

"But I was the one to ask you for that favor. I thought that with you helping me to get stronger would make Inuyasha realize that he was wrong…" she said in almost a whisper.

"Wrong about what?" Omorthan was so curious, it was almost funny.

"I thought that if Inuyasha knew that I was strong that he would let me stay… He wants me to go home and I can't but his reason behind that meaning is pretty much same reason for why you want to have me," she said sadly.

Omorthan looked at her weirdly and then understood what she said. "Oh… really? Okay, so Inuyasha's a jackass, big deal. Sesshomaru's a jackass as well. I guess it runs in the family but Inuyasha shouldn't decide if you have to leave or not. It's not his decision. It's as simple as that."

Kagome smiled at him, which made his jaw drop. "Thanks," she said as she slowly lifted herself up and off the ground. She turned to Sesshomaru and said, "I know you probably came here to take us back but… I'm sort of busy. If I'm going to be out here all night, then let it happen. Omorthan and I have to get running, excuse me," With that said, she started jog off with Omorthan staying behind in shock.

He whistled. "Damn… Bye!" he yelled as he caught up with Kagome.

Sesshomaru watched them go as his eyes went back to normal. He heard in the distance Omorthan yelling at her to get her act together and stop being stupid. He started walking back to his castle when suddenly he heard a scream, Kagome's scream to be exact. He ran in the direction that it came from.

About a minute after she ran away from Sesshomaru, Omorthan and her were attacked. "What the hell is with me and getting attacked?" Kagome asked as she jumped away from the demon.

"Well, at least you know how to get away from something!"

"Shut the hell up!" she yelled as she dodged the claw of the demon. The demon was a tiger with huge claws. There was acid coming out of its mouth and melting on the ground.

"You have to be faster!"

"I don't wanna be faster!" she said as she watched as Omorthan was thrown over her head when the tiger's claw swiped at him. "Holy crap! Are you okay?" she yelled as she ran over to him.

"I'm totally okay if you're worried about me," he said as he grinned.

"Don't you some attacks that would work on the demon?" she asked as he nodded. "Then use them or we'll be screwed."

"I'm too lazy to use them."

"Oh, shit… so we're actually screwed?"

Omorthan shrugged as he sat up. "Well… of course _he_ would be coming here…"

"Who?"

"Who do you think?" he said, annoyed.

"I'm sorry."

"Ah, it's not your fault… wait… yes it is. You screamed," he said as he laughed and Kagome whacked him over the head.

"Ass," she said as she looked to the demon and glared. She rubbed her hands together and breathed in deeply. She exhaled as she lit up in a white energy.

Kagome had gotten in touch with her powers and exploded. The tiger demon shielded its eyes but that didn't help when it started to get burned. It roared out in pain as it made one final dash to kill Kagome. It didn't happen because as soon as it got close to her, it died from the power.

Kagome leaned backwards as she closed her eyes. She collapsed at the power she released. Someone caught her before she hit the ground. "Of all the fucking people that could've caught her, it had to be _you_," said Omorthan as he glared at Sesshomaru, who had made it before she hit the ground.

"You are unfit to watch over her," he said as he suddenly disappeared.

"Oh yeah, just go ahead and leave me here… damn it," he said as he started running back to the castle.

Sesshomaru walked into his castle when Inuyasha had just walked up from the dungeon to see his brother carrying Kagome. "What happened?" he asked slowly as he tried to take Kagome from Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru only growled. "What happened?" Inuyasha raised his voice.

He didn't say anything and walked up the stairs as Omorthan came through the doors. Inuyasha suddenly pinned him to the wall. "What the hell happened?"

Omorthan held up his hands in front of his face. "Oi… don't get mad at me. It's your fault that Kagome came to me for help. She used too much power when killing a demon," he said as Inuyasha looked like he didn't believe him.

"Kagome and power don't go together. You're lying," he stated as he glared at him. Inuyasha could tell that Omorthan was actually telling the truth but he wanted to believe that he was lying to him by lying to himself.

"Okay, fine, don't believe me. Go ask Sesshomaru… actually… don't ask him, he doesn't know anything…" he said as he pushed Inuyasha off of him.

Inuyasha growled at him as Tirachel came up from the dungeons too. When she came up, she saw Omorthan looking at Inuyasha with an annoyed look. "What's going on?" she asked with a soft voice.

"I was telling Inuyasha that Kagome killed a demon by using too much of her power but he doesn't believe me. You would think that dogs have a good sense of smell; they can tell when people are lying," Omorthan said as he walked away.

"Inuyasha, he was telling the truth for once," she told him as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want to believe it," he told her as he looked to her with anger in his eyes.

"Where's Kagome?"

"I don't know. Sesshomaru brought her upstairs," he answered.

"Why?"

"I don't know. She was passed out in his arms…" He looked at her and grinned. "Wanna go find out?" She nodded to him and they, together slowly went upstairs—following the scents of Sesshomaru and Kagome.

When Sesshomaru got upstairs, he instantly went to her room. He noticed that the demon slayer was asleep on one side of the bed. He walked to the left side of the bed and placed Kagome down, once the covers were out of the way. He covered her up and left the room.

He walked down the hallways in boredom when he stopped at the stairs, where he found Inuyasha and Tirachel slowly walking up. They looked at him and tried not to laugh that they were had just been caught.

"Uh… Kagome's where?" asked Tirachel as she started laughing lightly.

"Her room," he said as he walked past them and disappeared around a corner.

"Oh my… I was not expecting to see him there… and I wasn't expecting to be caught either…" Tirachel said as Inuyasha nodded and burst into laughter. They sat on the stairs for a bit while laughing.

Inuyasha suddenly stopped laughing. "Wouldn't leaving Kagome with Sesshomaru be a bad idea?"

Tirachel shook her head. "No, he wouldn't do anything bad to her."

"So, transforming wouldn't be considered as bad?"

"He wasn't transformed though."

"He was when he left," he said.

"But he wasn't now?"

"Well, no but still," he told her as she nodded lightly. She understood what he was saying.

"You worry too much."

"Okay, the only reason I worry too much is because it's Kagome. Kagome attracts trouble," Inuyasha told her as she looked away. She knew that that was true.

"Is there something that we could do to make her not attract so much trouble?"

"It's Kagome; it's highly unlikely," he said as Tirachel sighed. She got up and off the stairs and turned to the right, heading towards the girls room.

"Well, good night Inuyasha. I'll make sure that Kagome's okay," she said as she watched him nod and go into his room. It was late and it was best if they got sleep. Tomorrow they would handle Omorthan…

**A/N: I'm currently pissed off because I have writer's block. I'm so sorry for the late update. I thought that I would be getting it done a lot sooner and it's dragged on for so long, so please don't hurt.**

**I've recently watched the entire series of Yu Yu Hakusho, so I'll be working on crossovers between that and Inuyasha—be sure to read them! *smiles* **

**I'm also sorry that this is short. I'll make sure to make the next one longer… though that might take me a while… ._.' **


	8. The Book

**A/N: This chapter was so annoying to write. I had writer's block from the last chapter but the day I updated the last chapter, I started writing parts of this chapter. I wrote maybe a page before I got writer's block again but I still managed to write something...**

**I had just noticed that Sesshomaru told everyone that they weren't allowed to leave their rooms; that didn't happen… or more like my hands didn't listen to my brain… anyways, on with the story!**

**Made For You **

**Chapter Eight**

**The Book**

She woke up with a huge headache. She rubbed her head for a minute until she felt a sharp pain in the back; that was when she remembered that Sesshomaru grabbed her and threw her across the room by her hair. Kagome blinked and looked around the room. Her friend Sango was still asleep and Kagome for a second wondered what time it was. Shaking her head, she brought her legs over the side and sighed. Somehow she knew that it was going to be a long day; how long? She didn't know.

She sighed again and got off. She noticed that her mother was sleeping on the floor and she thought that it was weird. Someone that looked like her mother shouldn't be sleeping on the ground; it just wasn't ladylike but who was she to think that? She slept on the ground all the time. She walked over to her yellow backpack that had been forgotten and searched through it for a new set of clean clothes. She found a pair of light blue skinny jeans with a chain hanging off the right side and a bright red shirt with a black skull in the middle. She took off Inuyasha's haroi and placed on her new outfit. She grabbed a brush and a hair tie. She brushed her hair and brought it up into a high ponytail with a couple loose strands hanging in her face.

Kagome silently walked out of the room and of course not listening to what Sesshomaru said about leaving. She strolled down the long hallways until she came upon some stairs. They didn't lead downstairs. They lead upstairs and she was suddenly hit with a mass amount of curiosity. She looked around to where she was; no one was anywhere around or near her and she definitely didn't feel anyone here or upstairs, so she walked right up.

When she got up there, she was amazed by how empty it was. There was one window straight ahead of her, so she went over to it as her jaw dropped. The scenery was beautiful. Sesshomaru's land stretched her miles on end. Millions of tall trees stood proud around the castle. To her left, she noticed a huge garden. She smiled when she saw the little girl named Rin that would always follow Sesshomaru around, playing in the garden. She turned to her right and saw a bunch of guards that looked to be training or something. She tilted her head as the sun shone in her eyes. She closed them and she finally knew the time of day. It was a little passed noon. She didn't even know that she slept that late.

She went back down the stairs and came face to face with none other than Sesshomaru. "Ehehe… hi," she said as she looked up to him as he narrowed his eyes towards her. She swallowed; knowing well enough that she wasn't allowed to be here and knew that she was still supposed to be in her room. "Nice weather we're having…" She then passed right past him and ran down the stairs. When she got to the bottom, she sighed in relief and decided that instead of going to her room that she would try and find the garden that Rin was in. It took her an hour to find it but sadly there was no Rin. She guessed that she went inside.

She stalked over to a tree that was near the garden and sat down against it. She yawned. She couldn't be that tired right? What even happened last night? She couldn't remember, no matter how hard she tried. She narrowed her eyes in frustration. She knew that this day would be long even if she didn't wake up early. Her eyes widened when she felt jewel shards. She quickly looked to her left and saw Kouga coming over to her. She sighed in relief again when she knew that it wasn't someone that would hurt her. "Hey, what's up?" she asked as he sat down next to her.

"Nothing really; I needed to get away from my father. He was ranting on about something that I could care less about," he answered as he looked at her. "You should really wear something like that more often. I like this." Kagome blushed. She knew that she should be used to his blunt statements but apparently she wasn't. "So, what about you, has anything happened since I last saw you?"

"You saw me yesterday," she said as he grinned.

"Yes, but I meant, anything from after that."

"Well, I'm not sure. I don't even remember yesterday." She sounded worried about that. She sighed for the third time in less than ten minutes. "You do know what happened to me?"

Kouga shook his head. "No, but I do know that I broke Inuyasha's nose yesterday," he said as she turned to him in disbelief. "Don't look so shocked. You came out of a room and Inuyasha didn't come out after you, so I figured out that something was wrong. What happened anyway?"

She did remember why she was mad at Inuyasha though but that would the only thing sadly. She glanced at him and then looked the other way. She wanted to tell him but she didn't want him to know. "I can't tell you," she said as she watched Kouga frown.

"You'll tell me when you're ready?" Kagome could only nod. Kouga turned to his left and glared. His father was calling for him and he didn't want to go. He wanted to comfort Kagome because her aura was sad. He sighed. "I have to go. My father just realized that I was no longer listening to him. You'll be okay, right?"

"I'll be fine. " Kouga knew better but nodded anyway and left. Kagome watched him go and sighed yet again.

Inside the castle walls, sad dark green eyes watched her. Her daughter was depressed and there was nothing that she could do to help her. She made her way to the door and left. Tirachel walked through the halls for a good ten minutes searching for someone. When she came upon a door, she knocked quietly. "Come in," said a voice from the other side. Tirachel walked into the room and stared at the lord of the castle. "What do you want?" he asked as he scanned through papers.

Tirachel—at first didn't say anything as he looked up to her. He was glaring at her, which she caved in immediately and started speaking. "Kagome is depressed and I thought that maybe you could do something about it…?" Tirachel had something up her sleeve, that much Sesshomaru saw but he didn't know what just yet. His glare darkened at her. "I just thought that maybe—"

"Go back to your room," he ordered. He wanted nothing to do with this or Kagome. "If you don't leave now, I'll force you off these lands."

Tirachel wasted no time in getting to the door. She knew of Sesshomaru's temper. She had watched him as he grew up so she decided long ago that she would stay as far away from it as possible. She did pause at the door though and turned to him. She had her eyes to the ground as she talked. "She's not as bad as you think. I know that you know that you can't ignore this. Her aura is calling to you." She left as quickly as she came.

Sesshomaru stared at the door for the longest time before he let out a long drawn out sigh. _'Damn that woman,' _he thought as he stood up and walked over to his large window. He turned his attention to Kagome, who was staring up to his window. He knew that she couldn't see him but it was quite annoying that Tirachel was correct. Kagome was calling to him without trying. Sesshomaru closed his eyes in annoyance and reopened them. His left eye was twitching and it seemed like it wasn't going to stop. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he headed towards Kagome.

Outside, Kagome was thinking about Inuyasha's reaction. He wanted her to leave because he didn't want her to be with his brother. Why couldn't he just accept that she didn't want to leave or the fact that she couldn't. She sealed the well; making sure that she couldn't go back. She couldn't go back because her family was no longer a family. With her mother dead and her grandfather and brother gone; she thought that she would be better here because she had friends that she considered family. She didn't even know that Inuyasha would react like that. She looked to the ground as she then glanced to her right only to see a pair of black boots. She gulped as she slowly looked up to see Sesshomaru. She was surprised when he suddenly sat down next to her. "Things never go according to plan," he started out by saying as Kagome looked at him weirdly. "There are some things in life that never go the way that the person wants and they have to accept that; if not, then there's no point in life if they can't move on."

Kagome's jaw dropped as she blinked. This was something that she definitely wasn't expecting. "But… I can't help it," she said in a low voice that even Sesshomaru had a hard time hearing and he was sitting right next to her. "Inuyasha said things that weren't fair and even Omorthan couldn't help much with telling me that it wasn't Inuyasha's choice to decide for me…"

He listened to her and raised an eyebrow in question, which Kagome didn't see, which was also why Sesshomaru started talking. "Inuyasha says a lot of things that don't go through his brain fast enough," he said as Kagome giggled at that. "It doesn't mean that you should listen to him."

"But Inuyasha's my friend and I take his word seriously most of the time even on topics like these."

"Why does Inuyasha want you to leave?" It was a question that was driving him nuts.

Kagome looked at him with sad eyes that even a human shouldn't have. "I left my family after my mother died. I came here thinking that no one would mind that I stay here but then I told Inuyasha what happened and he went off on me because he didn't want me to _destined_ for you," she answered as Sesshomaru's eyes widened ever so slightly. He wasn't expecting her to be so truthful with him but he did respect her for admitting it to him. "I thought that he would be okay with me here; no matter what happened." Kagome actually felt relieved that she was saying this to another person and his aura was calming her down too.

He nodded, understanding her worry. "As much as I hate to admit it, Omorthan's statement last night is correct. You shouldn't listen to Inuyasha even if he does want you leave. It's not his decision to make. You chose to stay here and that's fine as long as you think it's what you want," he said as Kagome watched him. He glanced to her and saw her smile at him. He was taken back.

"Thank you," she said. "That's exactly what I needed to hear." She leaned her head against the tree in complete content; without a care in the world.

Sesshomaru took this moment to completely shock her. "Omorthan will no longer be helping you in training." She turned to him with wide eyes. "I will be helping you instead." Her eyes widened more and her jaw dropped as he stood up. "I will begin your training tomorrow. Be ready," he told her as he suddenly disappeared, leaving Kagome twitching slightly.

She blinked. Did he seriously just say that he would be training her? She blinked again and a third time. _'Damn… I knew that this day would be long. Now, I'm not even going to be able to think much. I'll be too focused on what he said...'_ she thought as she decided to get up. She stretched and then walked over to the castle door, which is where she was suddenly attacked by a ball of orange. She looked down to see Shippo. She smiled to him. "Good afternoon," she said as he grinned up at her.

"I heard what Sesshomaru said to you and I can't wait to watch that!" he exclaimed as Kagome laugh nervously. "So, what can we eat around here? I'm hungry." Kagome giggled at him and opened the door, heading to the kitchen which she figured was somewhere near the dining room.

After their breakfast, Shippo had scurried off to probably annoy Inuyasha, which left Kagome to think. She didn't exactly know what she was going to do with the training; she knew that she wanted to become stronger but could she live up to Sesshomaru's training? Did she have the ability to match him? She sighed; she was giving herself one bad headache. She looked around to where she was and came to the conclusion that she had no idea where she was. Her legs were just leading her to wherever but she did come across a library.

She walked right in—not caring if anyone was in there or not. She felt like she was drawn to something. The library was huge; that was for sure. She went left, and then right, then right again, and finally up some stairs. She turned a corner and then stopped in her tracks. Her hand moved on its own free will and pulled out a book on; The Tale of the Chosen One. Her curiosity got the better of her and she went to go find a place to sit. Once she sat down, she opened to the first page. _Those that bear the mark of a crescent moon will become the next lady of the Western Lands,_ it said. Kagome didn't know if she should be scared or not. She had already known this from Sango but actually reading it meant something entirely different.

She continued reading. _Every four hundred years, a female is born to wear the mark of the next lady of the Western Lands. The female that is born to wear this mark will be destined for the lord—who is currently in position. Often times, the female is weak and causes the lands to perish, thus losing all—even one's self in the process._ Kagome shivered at that sentence. Would that mean that she would cause Sesshomaru to lose everything? She shivered again, knowing that if that did happen, he would probably kill her. She flipped through the pages, coming across sentences that caught her eyes.

_The females that accept this destiny are the only ones that will help and gain new material throughout their reign._ Kagome's eyes narrowed at that. She didn't want to accept it; no matter what but the next phrase completely and utterly scared her. _If a female does not accept her destiny, she will die. When the female's soul cannot be complete, the female will go into a deep depression that no human nor demon nor spiritual being can bring them out of. The female will eventually give in to the need to kill herself and when that happens, the female's destined one will cease to exist as well._

Kagome suddenly closed the book and moved it across the table. She finally decided that she no longer wanted to be in the library and as she turned to leave, she glanced back at the book and noticed that there was a weird aura around it. It _**was**_ calling to her. Kagome noticed that there were more people in the room but no one seem to see that this book was glowing. She swallowed hard as she slowly went back for it. She grabbed it and held it to her chest as she speeded out of the library. She headed to her room.

When she got there, neither Sango nor her mother were there, which was weird. She knew that Sango wouldn't go against Sesshomaru's orders but her mother was a different story. She shook her head and sat down on her bed with the book close to her side. She looked down to the book as it suddenly opened by itself and turn to a specific page. Kagome knew that something was not right and instantly grabbed some paper and a pen from her bag. On that page there was a poem; page fifty-two. _I often hear of my destiny; to which, I have yet to find. People around me always get the best of me; But to you, I'm always kind. Promise me that when you hear my call; You'll come, so I will not fall._ The book closed quickly just as Kagome wrote down the last part.

She also wrote down the page number; making sure that she wasn't about to forget it. She was curious at the moment and went to the page only to find out that that poem was no longer there. Instead, the page was blank. She blinked. How was that possible? She closed it and reopened it, thinking that her mind was playing a trick on her; it wasn't though. _'How is that even possible?'_ she thought as she looked at the paper with her writing on it. She was at least happy that she wrote down that poem. She re-read it a couple times, trying to understand what this was trying to tell her. The most that she knew was that it was indeed trying to tell her something but what, she didn't know. She suddenly got a wicked thought as she practically ran into the door. She quickly walked next door and knocked on the door.

She waited for a moment until someone answered. They blinked. "Lady Kagome… what can I do for you?" said her friend, Miroku. He noticed that she was grinning wildly and even he knew that that wasn't a good thing. "What seems to be the problem?"

Kagome handed him the paper. "Please decipher this!" With that she ran away and down the long hallways. Miroku blinked twice before looking down to the paper. He was happy that Kagome taught him how to read her writing or else he might have a problem. He closed the door and looked over to his roommates, Inuyasha—who was looking out the window, not caring that someone had come to the door or the fact that it was Kagome and Omorthan—who had his hand over his eyes, he looked like he was thinking. Miroku placed himself down on the bed and looked over the paper.

The first line was easy. Kagome's destiny had yet to be designed but people are constantly telling her about what she has to do. He read the second line and narrowed his eyes. Kagome didn't tell him how long he had to decipher this but he knew that knowing Kagome, it would be a while. With his knowledge, he began thinking what this meant.

Sounds of loud foot falls could be heard throughout the castle as Kagome ran. As she was running, she was almost running into everything and everyone—keyword; almost. She was looking for her mother and wasn't having any luck. She—at one point—was thinking about going to see Sesshomaru, seeing as he knew where everyone was in his castle but decided against it as she turned a corner and ran into the person that she had almost decided to go see. She fell on her bottom and pouted. That was not was she was expecting as she got up and dusted herself off. She looked up to Sesshomaru, who had an eyebrow raised in question.

Kagome rubbed the back of her head nervously as she laughed. "Uh… you wouldn't happen to know where my mother is, would you?" she asked as he stared at her. She shivered when he continued to stare at her, unmoving. "You know, you could just point me in the direction…"

Sesshomaru didn't do what she asked and walked away from her as Kagome huffed. As he strolled away, he could hear Kagome complaining about ignorant demons and their egos. He smirked as he then heard her march away from where she was.

Kagome glared daggers at his back as he past her and started to mumble. She then realized that he never answered her and she continued her glare even when he was no longer in sight. "Damn him," she said to herself as she turned around and slowly started to walk in some direction. She passed multiple doors and surprisingly no windows. She stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath in and let it out. Her head turned to the left and she saw stairs that led downwards. She went down them and then turned to the left again—heading straight for the kitchen.

When she entered the kitchen, she found her mother with Inuyasha—who decided that he was bored and went to find Tirachel after Kagome left—was helping in trying to make something to for Kagome. He had yet to figure out what Tirachel was doing. "Will you hand me that please?" asked her mother as Inuyasha grabbed something off the counter and turned to see Kagome standing in the doorway. He looked away from her and handed the item to Tirachel. Tirachel, who sensed the tension suddenly in the kitchen, turned her attention to her daughter—who was watching her. "Oh, Kagome, it's nice to see you. How are you doing, my dear?" Kagome didn't answer though as her mother frowned. She turned to Inuyasha, who looked at her and got the hint that he wasn't needed. He stalked out of the kitchen. Tirachel looked back to her daughter. "What seems to be the problem?"

Kagome took a bit to answer and she did say something. "I was wandering and ended up in the library. I found a book that was calling out to me," she said as she watched her mother's eyes widened in curiosity. "It's called The Tale of the Chosen One. I read some lines in it and truthfully, it scared me."

Tirachel turned her full attention on Kagome. "A book… how does this book scare you?" she asked as she carefully watched Kagome. Kagome climbed on the counter and swung her legs a bit as she looked down. Tirachel—if one was to look closely—would see her eyes held worry. She knew of the book and nothing good could come out of the book in particular.

"It said that if the female were to decline her destiny, then she would be lead to depression and that depression would led her to death; not only the death of herself, but the death of her soul mate," she replied as she heard Tirachel gasp. She looked up just in time to see whatever she was working on, fall over and all over the floor. From what Kagome could see, there was a light source coming from her right. She glanced to the side, only to see InuTaisho.

"Oh dear," Tirachel said as she rushed to get something to dry up the mess she just spilled. She didn't even take note that InuTaisho was there. "Oh my…"

"My, what did you do?" he asked as she finally looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw him. She obviously wasn't expecting him to pop up out of the blue like that—according to her face. "Tirachel, what happened and why were you trying to form a spell?" That got Kagome curious, worried, and nervous all in a matter of seconds. That was not a good combo.

**A/N: Okay, so the eighth chapter is up. Wow, this is amazing. I've never gotten pass the third chapter of anything and I'm still surprised that I managed to write this. I, personally, think that this is my favorite chapter. I got descriptive in this one a bit. **

**Just for fun, if anyone wants to make art of this story, I'll love you forever and plus, I would love to see peoples way of awesome skills. You don't have to if you don't want, I just thought that it would cool. **

**Anyway, for those that wanted some fluff—well, I gave it in a sense of comfort but not the kind that some wanted… ¬~¬ Comments/Reviews are loved. **


End file.
